Millennia Arathorniel: An Unexpected Adventure
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: Millenia is the older sister to Aragorn. A daughter of the Dúnedain, whose life is about to change with a simple question. "How do you feel about an adventure?" KilixOC; REWRITE
1. Profile

**The Main Character**

**Name Given:** Millennia Arathorniel

**Nickname Name:** Milly

**Race:** Men

**Gender:** Female

**Born: **TA 2919

**Height:** 5'

**Weight:** 108lb

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Blue

**Weapons:** Bow & Arrow, Twin knives, Sword

**Talent/Hobbies:** Drawing/Singing

* * *

**Note:**

Original

Arathorn was born TA 2873

Gilraen was born TA 2907

Arathorn and Gilraen were wed in TA 2929

Arador was slain in TA 2930

Aragorn was born in TA 2931

Arathorn was slain in TA 2933

* * *

**However for the purpose of the story, these dates have been altered for the sake of my OC. Thank you. :)**

Altered

Arathorn was born TA 2873

Gilraen was born in TA 2897

Arathorn and Gilraen wed in TA 2918 when Gilraen was 21 and Arathorn was 45

Millennia was born TA 2919

Arador was slain in TA 2930 when Milly was 11

Aragorn was born in TA 2931; Milly was 12

Aragorn and Millennia lost their father in TA 2933; Aragorn was 2 and Milly was 14


	2. Where I Came From

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Where I Came From - Millennia's Point of View

_As a child, I remember being sat down by my grandfather, Arador, son of Argonui, and being told the history of my people. The Dúnedain. He would tell me the Dúnedain were descended from the Elf-friends. The few men of the First Age who sided with the Noldorin Elves in Beleriand. Their original leader was Bëor the Old, a 'Vassal' of the Elf lord Finrod. It was said his people settled in the Eldar lands, and that he was an ancestor of the Lord Elros, a Half-Elf. In the Second age, the Valar gave to them, Númenor. An island-continent to live on. My ancestors later created fortress-cities along the western coasts of Middle-earth, which dominated the lesser men of these areas. In time, Númenor was drowned and a small number of the Faithful, led by Elendil, escaped the destruction._

_Since then, my people have scattered across Middle Earth. I was born in the Third Age 2919 in the summer seasons within a peaceful village of Taurdal. Safely hidden in the lands of Eriador, which was a large region in northwestern Middle-Earth between the Blue Mountains, and the Misty Mountains. Our climate was mainly humid with relatively mild to cold winter with a constant warm and moist prevailing wind that blew over the Blue Mountains. Most of the population of this land was concentrated in the center area around Arnor and the Shire. Our dominative language was Westron. Or Common Tongue as it later became known._

_From the moment I could hold a weapon of any sort, my father had insisted upon training me to be the finest ranger amongst our village. This wasn't necessarily frowned upon. As I was not the only female ranger (or soon to be once I had come of age) there. There was another who was like a sister to my father. I knew her as El. Then, in the Third Age 2930, when I was only eleven years of age, my grandfather was slain in battle against trolls. Grief rang through out the village, but grief soon turned to joy as a year later, there came my little brother. Aragorn. Peace came to the village once more. But it was a peace, that would not last. In the Third Age 2933, when Aragorn was two, and I fourteen, the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell came to my father and mother with warning of Orcs not to far from the village._

_Then one night, while father, Aragorn, and I were in one of the main houses, being told a story of old, Orcs descended upon our village. Intent on wiping out the Dúnedain. But my kin prevailed, however I lost El that day. It was not till later that I had learned that she had the intentions of running from the village. It had made me angry at her but my grief was far stronger. Since that day, father and many others hunted down Orcs after Orcs. Until one day… father was brought back to the village on the verge of death. An arrow had pierced his back and his chest. The Orc who had shot him, then took the arrow from his chest, and delivered the fatal wound to his eye. His dying wish was that mother, Aragorn, and I go to Imladris where we would be fostered and cared for by Lord Elrond._

_So thus it was that mother, Aragorn, and I traveled to Imladris in the company of the sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. Everything was peaceful. To keep my little brother safe, mother renamed him Estel. My life was perfect. That is….till the day that Mithrandir came to Rivendell with a most interesting offer. One that changed my life forever._

_My name is Millennia. And I am the daughter of Arathorn II, son of Arador, Isildur's heir, and the Lady Gilraen of Taurdal._


	3. Sixty Years Earlier

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Sixty Years Earlier

The Shire: September; TA 3001

"_My dear Frodo."_ Bilbo lights a match, then uses it to light a candle. He walks through a hallway in Bag End, carrying the candle. _"You asked me one once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it."_ Bilbo opens a chest. He glances with fascination and recollection at Sting, his sword in its sheath, and reaches out to touch it. At the last second, he hurriedly restrains himself and pulls out a large red book from the chest instead. Sitting down at his desk and opening the book, he sees a drawing of his younger self. He picks up the picture and gazes at it. _"I am old now, Frodo. I'm not the same Hobbit I once was."_ Setting the picture down, he picks up another of a young and beautiful woman with the softest smile yet her eyes seem to gazing as if at something far away. Sighing, he sets it down and Bilbo dips his quill in a pot of ink, and poises to write in the book. _"I think it is time for you to know what really happened. It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today."_

* * *

The city of Dale. Full of Humans and Dwarves walking happily through markets and bazaars.

"_There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords." _

An enormous mountain sits just behind the city. A massive gateway has been built into the side of the mountain, flanked by humongous stone statues of Dwarfs. Thror and his son Thrain are inside the castle. Looking out of the battlements and observing their domains. Vast chambers and massive, carved statues are in the city of Erebor. Thror sits on his throne as his son, Thrain approaches him. His grandson, Thorin, stands at his right side.

"_Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Ahhh, Frodo, Erebor; built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend."_

Vast gold quarries within Erebor. Dwarves with magnifying lenses sift through piles of rare jewels. Smiths pound metal with mallets. A Dwarf quarrying for gold sees a glow in the rock. He peels away the rock and finds a beautiful, glowing gem. The Arkenstone.

"_Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil."_

The Arkenstone was placed in a special pedestal on Thror's throne. As he sits on his throne, flanked by his son, grandson, and other officers, Thranduil and his aides approach.

"_But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow."_

A shadow begins to cover the massive gates of Erebor. Thror walks through his massive rooms full of treasure, looking consumed with greed. Thorin watches him from a distance, then slowly retreats into a shadow.

Outside a paper dragon kite is being flown over Dale, along with other childrens' kites. Suddenly, a great wind comes. Blowing the trees on the mountainside until the bend and creak. Thorin and Balin rush to the battlements and look for any sign of danger.

"_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind."_

"Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!"

"What is it?" Thorin, looking worried, yells to everyone in the halls.

"Dragon. Dragon!" A roar sounds, and torrents of fire rain all over Erebor! Thorin pulls Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned.

_"It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come."_

The kites from earlier are suddenly burned away. The people in the town of Dale scream in fear and panic as Smaug destroys their city. Setting fire to many buildings and demolishing others. We only see slight glimpses of Smaug as he swoops about. Breathing fire and destroying buildings by smashing into them. A little girl cries as she watches her doll burn in the street.

"_Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire."_

Thorin and Thror, along with many other Dwarf soldiers, wait with weapons ready behind the gates of Erebor. "Stand firm!" Fire bursts through cracks in the gates as Smaug tries to smash his way in. The dragon soon breaks through the gate of Erebor and starts killing Dwarves left and right. Trampling them and burning them. Thorin is nearly stepped on by the dragon, but he escapes. Thror fearfully runs to his throne and detaches the Arkenstone. Running away with it. As he runs through a doorway, he sees Smaug in front of him. Tripping, he drops the Arkenstone, and it rolls into a massive pile of gold.

"No!" Thorin appears and drags him away.

"_Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives."_

As the Dwarves run away from Erebor, they see King Thranduil and his elves approaching the mountain. Thorin and the others scream to the Elves to help them, but Thranduil, astride his deer, turns away. "Run for your lives! Help us!"

"_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since."_

Thorin glares in anger at the retreating elves. The remnants of the Dwarf kingdom slowly journey across vast, swampy lands. Thorin, at the front, stands on a mountaintop as his people come to him.

"_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low."_

Thorin works in a city of men as a smith. He pounds a sword with his mallet with increasing ferocity and anger.

"_The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and never forgave, and he never forgot."_

* * *

Bilbo is in his study, writing in his book. _"That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began, well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells; this was a Hobbit-hole, and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home."_ Frodo, eating an apple, walks out of Bag End and picks up the mail from the mailbox. He returns inside and gives the mail to Bilbo. Bilbo, who was laughing while writing in his book, quickly quiets down as Frodo approaches him.

"Thank you." Frodo picks up the picture of a young Bilbo.

"What's this?" Frodo asked curiously. Bilbo grabs back the picture.

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off." Frodo rolls his eyes then picks up the one of the woman.

"She's beautiful. Who was she?" Bilbo looks at the picture fondly and frowns a little before gently taking the picture back.

"A very dear friend whom I've not seen in many years." Frodo doesn't ask anymore about her. Sensing it to be a sensitive thing. Seeing the book, he reaches for it. "It's not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

"Reading." Shaking his head, Frodo goes and picks up and examines some old object of Bilbo's. Bilbo examines the pile of letters. "What on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations."

"Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?"

"They all said they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses; they're demanding you ask them in person."

"Are they, indeed? Over my dead body." Frodo turned and looked at him with an amused grin.

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable! They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold." Told him with a slight laugh to his voice.

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll." Bilbo starts hiding his valuables in chests, jars, vases, and other inconspicuous places.

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo asked laughing. Still watching his uncle with amusement.

"Taking precautions. You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once."

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman; make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm ... when I'm ... when I'm..." Bilbo pauses and Frodo frowns worried.

"When you're...what?"

"It's nothing. Nothing." Bilbo looks at some papers on a table.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. They think you're becoming odd."

"Odd? Hmm."

"Unsociable."

"Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate." Bilbo hands Frodo a sign he's made; Frodo looks at it dubiously then looks at his uncle as if to say he wasn't proving his point of being unsociable with this. Still, he does as he was asked. Going outside, Frodo nails the sign to the gate of Bag End. It says **"NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS."** Bilbo comes outside and stretches.

"You think he'll come?"

"Who?"

"Gandalf." Frodo asked with a smile.

"Ahhh. He wouldn't miss a chance to lit up his whiz-poppers! He'll give us quite a show, you'll see."

"Alright then, I'm off."

"Off to where?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"East Farthing woods. I'm going to surprise him."

"Well, go on then! You don't want to be late."

Frodo runs off and Bilbo sits on a bench outside his door, smoking his pipe. He blows out a large smoke ring which floats into the sky. _"He doesn't approve of being late. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected ever happened."_

* * *

**Millennia's Point of View**

Rivendell; TA 2941

Imladris. Home to Lord Elrond and his three children and many other Elves. I have lived here since I was twelve and my brother was two. Of course for my little brother, this has been the only home he has ever known. But I still remember our village. I still remember where we came from. Growing up here, I have learned many things. And even continued to further my training in things I had already begun learning from my father. Lord Elrond treated Estel and I as if we were of his own kin. Lord Elrond taught me how to be a healer. Lindir taught me to read and write Elvish. Elladan and Elrohir furthered my teachings in combat. Erestor taught me the history of the Elves. Glorfindel furthered my teachings in how to survive the wilds. And Arwen, whom I had become fast friends with, taught me how to ride a horse. Yet despite my busy schedule, I was never to busy to just hang out with Arwen or even spend time with Estel. I **ALWAYS** made time for him. No matter what I had going on around me.

Said little boy, of now ten years old, with a head of messy black hair and eyes the color of emeralds, came suddenly bounding around the corner. Nearly colliding into me and sending us both to the cobble stone floor if I hadn't steadied us both. "Steady, Estel!" I said giggling. My hands gripping his shoulders to steady him while I stumble a bit before catching my own balance. "What are you running from?" I asked, arching my brow at him. He looked almost a little nervous and shot a glance behind him.

"Uh…." He turned back to me and looked even more anxious to continue his running. "Ada sent me to find you…"

"Oh? What for?" I asked curiously. Again Estel looked behind him before looking back to me.

"He wouldn't tell me, but I guess it has to do with Mithrandir being here."

"When did he arrive?"

"I think last night or early this morning…" I nodded a bit.

"Well thank you for delivering the message to me, Estel. Now, go on and get off to your lessons."

"Yeah, about that…." Uh oh. This wasn't gonna be good.

"What did you do now?!" I asked in scolding tone and before he could answer, there came a yell that I was sure all of Imladris could hear.

**"ESTEL!"** The voice was Elladan and Estel visibly paled.

"I may of….Well…..Elrohir and I may have….bleached….his hair?" He sounded terrified yet also looked like he was trying to not laugh. And I couldn't blame him. The thought of Elladan's dark brown, almost black hair, bleached to a blonde was….funny. Still, however, I sighed and shook my head with a chuckle.

"Elrohir is a bad influence on you, gwanûr. Come on. We better get you into hiding," I said as I turned and walked away with him to Elrond's study.

When we were standing before the wide oak doors with vines creeping along the sides and over the door a little, we both glanced back to make sure Elladan hadn't found us first. Seeing as we were still in the safe zone, I knocked on the doors and hoped we would be permitted entrance and fast. Before we were found! Thankfully, we were granted entrance and all to eagerly we entered and closed the door behind us quickly. And just in time to. Estel and I became terribly still as we listened to the annoyed grumbles of Elladan walk past the study. We share a quick look to each other and we waited till we had both counted to ten before letting out a breath of relief and moved away from the door to laugh. Elrond raised a brow at us both and looked somewhat amused. "Should I even ask what is it you two have done, iel-nîn?"

"Not me, ada. It was all Estel and Elrohir." He chuckled and shook his head as he motioned for Estel to go wait in the sitting room. Once the door had closed behind Estel, I bowed my head yo Elrond and Mithrandir. "Mithrandir. It is good to see you. I trust your travels were safe?"

"Millennia, good to see you again my dear." He said with a chuckle. "Yes, yes, my travels were fortunate enough to avoid any troubles for now."

"That is good to hear. Ada, what is it you wished to speak to me of?"

"Not I, penneth…"

"Mithrandir?" I looked back at him and the old wizard nodded his head.

"My dear, how you feel for an adventure?"

"An adventure?"

* * *

**Elvish:**

Gwanûr : Brother

Penneth : Little/Young One

Ada : Daddy/Dad

Iel-nîn : My daughter


	4. Namárië Millennia

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Namárië Millennia - Millennia's Point of View

An adventure? I couldn't believe it. This was not going to be anything like my usual patrols along the borders of Imladris. All along the way to my room to change and pack, I chewed the inside of my cheek. What would I tell Estel? I had never been away from him for more than a day or two at most. But this? This adventure sounded like it could take months if not the coming year to achieve. I wasn't sure if I could be away from my little brother for that long! I needed him. **"MILLY!"** I flinched at the pained voice that yelled my name. _Estel…_ I thought as I turned around sharply and braced myself for impact as Estel launched himself at me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and hugged him to me. I had no idea what I was going to tell him! I hadn't had the chance to think about what to tell him.

Feeling myself start to shake, I blinked a bit. _Wait, myself?_ I wasn't shaking. Was I? No, surely I wasn't. Looking down, I realized it was Estel. But why was he shaking? Wait, no. Was he...trembling? "Estel…" I breathed out softly as I lowered myself to his level. I had inherited my mother's height. She wasn't a tall woman. At least not compared to my father and the Elves. So Estel, who I was sure would be as tall as my father, only came up to about my stomach at the moment. "Mani marte, Estel?" I asked him softly as I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair.

"You're leaving!" I frowned. He sounded so hurt and angry. But what's more is that I could tell now that he was crying. _He was listening in on us…_ I thought to myself with a sigh.

"Aye. Mithrandir needs my help and skills with something important and I know not how long I will be gone."

"I do not want you to go, Millennia! Onoone-nîn…" I smiled softly at him and wiped away his tears as the fell down his face.

"I know, Estel. I know. But when I come back, when this is over, I'll have new stories to tell you," I said with a gentle smile.

"Lle veste?" He asked with a sniffle.

"Amin vesta." I hugged him to me again and nuzzled him softly before letting him go and rising to my feet. "Come. You can help me pack while I change."

"Iire lye lle quta?"

"As soon as I am ready." Estel frowned but nodded his head as he took my head and walked with me to my chambers.

The moment we entered my room, Estel went right to where I kept my travel pack and weapon supplies along with my healing kit. I smiled at him and went to help him but instead he shoved my armor piece, my darkblue loose shirt that looked like the white one he wore only more feminine, my black breeches, my black skirt with chainmail on it, and my knee length travel boots into my arms. My little brother then pushed me to my changing curtain. Making me giggle. "Okay, okay! Amin lava!" Estel grinned satisfied with my answer and returned to what he was packing for me while I changed behind the curtain.

"Milly?"

"Mani?" There was silence for a moment before he answered.

"Will you sing for me?" I paused in slipping on my leggings. My darkblue blouse was on and it's front was almost corset like as I laced it up and my sleeves flared down to my wrists.

"What would you like me to sing for you?" I asked as I laced up my breeches then proceeded to slip into my navy skirt. It was fine-knit nylon and cotton. Multicolored leather and chain-mail overlay. A twill waistband with belt loops, ribbed trims, fully lined, and button fastenings at front.

"Anything. I just want to hear you sing one last time before you leave me…" I frowned and came out from behind the curtain to sit on my bed and lace up my boots.

"Estel…"

"Can I….Can I do your hair?" I will admit, I was shocked at his request, for he hardly played with my hair anymore. Claiming he was too old for that.

"Of course you can," I told him. Rather glad that he wanted to braid my hair. Planting myself on my bed, I sat very still for him the moment I felt his fingers run through my hair to brush it out. It was the most soothing feeling in the world to me. And it would be the last time I felt it for a while. Closing my eyes and placing my boots on the bed beside me with my armor piece, I sighed contently as a song came to mind.

_"A chéneg a ionneg  
Danna si fuin  
Tolo na rengy nin  
Beriathon  
A núriel annant  
Trin aduial  
Ne dúath roeg dagech  
Ne theilien"_

I had felt him stop briefly when I started to sing. I think I surprised him. This was mother's song to him. Her lullaby. But before I had even finished the verse, he was back to braiding my hair again. I knew Estel had felt a little better now and less tense.

_"A chéneg A ionneg  
Pant galu pant glas  
A naenatha hún nín  
Ne chinn lín cenim:  
Le iôn adar lín  
û iôn naneth lín"_

Smiling sadly as I felt him finish my braid, I turned and faced Estel, who sniffled and hugged me tightly. Nuzzling himself into me. I placed a kiss upon his head and then let him go as I stood and put on my armor piece. Estel helped me strap it on. The armor piece covered mostly my front and my back and had flaps on my waist. My shoulder pieces only covered my shoulders. Estel sniffled again and I ruffled his hair before watching him bolt from my room with a brief mumbled of going to get my food and horse ready.

Once alone in my room, I looked around and packed an extra change of clothes, sharpening stones, and my healing kit. I then proceeded to strap my sword to waist on a belt. A dagger went in my right boot. My throwing knives became strapped around my left leg on what was more or less a garter belt. My twin blades became strapped to my back and my bow and quiver of green feathered arrows followed. Then came my cloak. At last I was ready. I was dressed, my boots were laced, my weapons were all in place, and everything was packed. I took one last glance around my room then left.

Getting to the stables didn't take long though I tried to make it long as possible. Estel was already there, talking to my beautiful mare Shadowstar, while strapping my pack that had food and water to the saddle. My other pack soon joined while I ran my fingers through her beautiful black mane. Shadowstar was the daughter to Mithrandir's Shadowfax. And I was very lucky to ride her. But she was named Shadowstar for the rest of her was black except for the white star shaped patched of hair at her forehead. Sighing, I stepped away from the horse and turned to Estel as I knelt down and hugged him to me tightly. Kissing the top of his head. "Be good for nana and ada. Keep to your lessons and for goodness sake stay out of trouble!"

"I will. Come home soon, Milly." He gave me a quick hug. "Namárië, Milly."

"Namárië, Estel." I ruffled his messy black hair before mountain Shadowstar. "Noro lim, Shadowstar!" With that, I was off. Leaving Rivendell, and those whom I loved, behind me.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Mani mart? : What's wrong?

Onoone-nîn : My sister

Lle veste? : You promise?

Amin vesta. : I promise

Iire lye lle quta? : When do you leave?

Amin lava. : I yield

Mani? : What?

Ada : Daddy/Dad

Nana : Mommy/Mom

Namárië : Farwell

Noro lim : Ride fast

* * *

**Song Translation:**

**I don't own this song, it is called Gilrean's Song and it is own by Howard Shore, who does a lot of the amazing music for Lord of the Rings**

Little boy, little one

Night is falling.

Come into my arms,

Let me hold you safe

But still you run

Through the twilight,

Lost in your play

Slaying demons in the shadows.

Little boy, little one,

Full of grace full of joy,

Oh, my heart will break,

For I see in your eyes:

You are your father's son,

Not your mother's child.


	5. Good Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Good Morning - Millennia's Point of View

A grand total of six days passed as I traveled to meet with Mithrandir at the Shire. I received many odd looks that were ranged from shock to surprise to distrust to curiosity. I met Mithrandir outside a tavern in Hobbiton called the Green Dragon, and after resting Shadowstar in a stall for the time being, we walked to Bag End. When we finally reached our destination, we found the most curious of creatures sitting in his garden, on his bench, and smoking his pipe. This was a Hobbit. And not just any Hobbit. This particular Hobbit just so happened to be Bilbo Baggins. Mithrandir and I walked up to the Hobbit in question. He had his eyes closed and had blown out a puff of smoke that Mithrandir then turned into a butterfly that landed upon his nose before loosing it's enchantment. The Hobbit shook his head and opened his eyes. When he saw us standing there, he blinked rather confused as to our presence. "Good morning."

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or is it a good morning whether I want it or not? Or do you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" I blinked and stared almost dumbfounded, but I wanted to burst with laughter! _Poor Hobbit…._I thought to myself with a shake of my head. I was sure Mithrandir had left him just as stumped as me.

"All of them at once I suppose," came the Hobbit's reply. Sounding a little unsure of his answer. Not that I blamed him. There was nothing bust silence for a few moments and I had found myself wondering if the Hobbit had gotten up and walked away. "Can I help you?" Guess not.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." I blinked. What was wrong with adventures? Sadly, I wished I had not wondered this thought, as the answer I got wasn't any better than the words before my thought. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm." I arched a brow at the Hobbit as he rose and started to shuffle through his mail. Releasing puff of smokes from his pipe. He looked terribly uncomfortable with Mithrandir and I standing there watching. "Good morning." He huffed and began to head back inside to his Hobbit hole.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Belladonna?" I asked suddenly. Drawing attention to myself when I was suppose to be staying silent. "That's a very lovely name."

"Beg your pardon?" The Hobbit questioned.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He was looking at the both of us.

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it." I rolled my eyes at Mithrandir.

"I am Millennia Arathorniel, of Taurdal" I said with a bow of my head.

"I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means…me." Bilbo and I both looked at each other with a 'you-don't say' look before I shook my head.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wondering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hm, I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Mithrandir questioned. _Oh, I don't know…out finding those Dwarves and getting them to Bags End?_ I thought to myself as I crossed my arms over my chest with a 'you-really-wanna-know?' look.

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm…" Bilbo looked stumped after catching my look and laughing.

"Well, I am pleased to find that you remember something about me."

"Even though it was only you're fireworks?" I questioned curiously.

"Excellent, well that's decided."

"Wait, what's decided?!" Bilbo and I both questioned. Me with curiosity and Bilbo with shock.

"It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me." I snorted and shook my head. _Yeah, great. Laugh it up old man. Karma will get you…._ "I shall inform the others."

By now, poor Bilbo looked positively flustered and frustrated at once. "Inform the who?! What? No, no, no! We do not want any adventures here, thank you!"

"We?" My head tilted to the side. Was there someone else in the house? But again, it seems as if I went ignored. _This is getting annoying…._

"Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning!" And with that, he retreated into his Hobbit hole. Signaling the end of the conversation. Blinking once, I turned my head to watch Mithrandir stride up to the door and start carving some symbol into it. It was a rune. Or well symbol I guess. But I had remembered studying the language of the Dwarves and it's runes. This one that now laid upon Bilbo's door roughly translated to, 'Burglar looking for work' or even 'Burglar here'. Something like that. I could see Bilbo peering out at us from his window. i watched as poor Bilbo jumped away from his window startled as Mithrandir peered in at him before promptly turning and storming over to me.

"Millennia, I want you to stay here and wait for me to come back with others." My mouth opened to protest against such an idea, but Mithrandir took flight with haste. Leaving me behind with an open mouth. Sighing, I turned and ran my fingers through my hair as much as I could while staring at the Hobbit hole.

"I will never say 'good morning' ever again."


	6. That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates - Millennia's Point of View

Shortly after Gandalf had left, Bilbo poked his head out and invited me in. Saying it would have been rude to leave a Lady outside his house by herself. Though I was sure he was probably thinking about the scolding his mother, who I later learned had passed away some years ago, would have given him. His invitation had me snort, not lady like I know, but I took his offer up. It would have been better than sitting about perched on his home the whole time. After that, the majority of our day was spent with me telling him as much as he wished to know about me. About my family, my lineage. I had to make him swear that everything I told him would not leave this house. It was important that no one, and I do mean no one, learned about my brother and I. There was a target to our names. "So why did your brother have his name changed and not you?"

"He was still young. Only two. At such an age he would not have known Aragorn was his name. Estel means Hope. And is my kins hope. I was twelve. I knew my name and that I belonged to it. It was too late for me." I explained once Bilbo had all but eagerly agreed to keep my secret safe and become rather content in calling me 'Lady Milly' and using the term 'My Lady' through out the day. Not that I minded. I had all but grown up hearing such terms when it came to me.

* * *

Night fell over Bag End. I stayed out of Bilbo's way as much as possible. Out of his own interest and request, I had taken to passing the day teaching him Elvish and had even made him a chart to use to help translate any Elvish he may come across one day. Bilbo had prepared a dinner of fish, which I wouldn't have thought about eating if I had still been in Imladris, as we settled down at his table. "Do Elves truly not eat meat?" I nodded my head as I watched him tuck a napkin in his collar and sprinkle salt on his fish.

"The Elves of Rivendell, well any Elves really, eat the greens of the earth and fruits. It is not all that bad." I told him. Granted I was use to eating meet amongst other things when I was out in the wilds or even patrolling Imladris's borders, but I had never had fish that was seasoned before. After explaining as much to Bilbo, I watched as he prepared my dish and coxed me into taking a bite. Bilbo, who had been in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on his fish after he had done so to mine, looked up in surprise as the doorbell rang suddenly. He looked at me confused and I merely shrugged as we got up to answer the door. Bilbo thought it must have been another Hobbit, or, assuming I heard his muttering correctly, 'one of those Sackville-Baggins'. But I knew better. I knew what laid on the other side of this door. It had occurred to me that I hadn't really removed my cloak and felt glad for it now, for as the door came in sight, my hood went up and I kept to the side of the little Hobbit hole much as possible. Intent on staying out of sight. If I could. As he opens the door, we both find a a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf greeted us and bows slightly.

"Ah."

"Dwalin, at your service."

Poor Bilbo had gone into shock as he let out a noise that was something like a whimper. But he came to his senses quickly as he ties his robe tighter and stands taller, or tries to, although I could tell he is still confused. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." I know this is the part where I should have said mine, but I felt content and amused at keeping quiet and waiting for Gandalf to be here incase something went terribly wrong. And considering the bad blood between Dwarves and Elves….that was all too likely. Even if I wasn't Elven born myself. It didn't change the fact that I spoke like one and grew up among them. Any friend of the Elves, wasn't seen in the best light by the Dwarves. No matter their race. Dwalin, who was rather intimidating, surprised me and Bilbo as he walked inside without an invitation. "D-do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" _Short and sweet and right to the food. Typical._ I thought with a shake of my head.

"I-is what down where?" Dwalin dumped some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo, who struggled under the weight of the weapons. Poor Hobbit.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it."

"H-He said? Who said?" I had to turn my back to Bilbo and Dwalin to hide the spreading smile that came to me. Oh, Mithrandir. Bilbo was gonna be furious if he knew! After collecting myself, I turned back around and followed Dwalin and Bilbo towards the kitchen but felt rather content to lean against the archway with my arms folded over my chest as the Dwarf sat in Bilbo's spot at the kitchen table, eating Bilbo's dinner, while Bilbo sat behind him. Looking terribly confused. Dwalin ate all the flesh from the fish, then eats the head as well, as Bilbo and I looked on in disgust. Eating the head was certainly not something you saw everyday. Or ever….really.

"Mmmm. Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Uh, oh…." He stopped and looked towards where I was leaning in the shadow. I nodded my head to my plate. _Not like I feel terribly hungry now._ I thought to myself. "Yes, yes." He pushed my plate to Dwalin.

"Ah."

"Help yourself." _Shouldn't have said that…._ I thought as Bilbo brought over a plate of biscuits but hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth. "Mmmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." Before anything more could be said, the door bell rings again, and Bilbo looked up in slight alarm. Dwalin seemed to notice this and felt the need to state the obvious.

"That'll be the door." Bilbo recovered and hurried to the door. I silently followed but still kept myself off to the side as he opens the door and finds an old, white-haired Dwarf waiting and bowing.

"Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" _I could get along with this one…._ I thought with a slight smile.

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked as Balin comes in sees Dwalin, who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo's jar. I had to hold down a giggle since it looked like a child trying to get a cookie from a cookie jar.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." Dwalin stopped what he was doing and looked up to see Balin.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.'

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Speaking of height, I sort of now just noticed that while I was taller than my little brother and the Hobbit, I certainly didn't meet the average mortal height. I was shorter than Mithrandir and the Elves. But the Dwarves….well wouldn't ya know it, I'm practically almost the same height. This seriously made me question my mother's height. Was it possible for there to be SOME Dwarf blood somewhere in the family? Laughing, the two brothers greet each other amicably. Putting their arms on each other's shoulders, they smash their foreheads together. Bilbo and I looked on in wonder at the action. _Didn't that hurt?!_

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Dwalin and Balin, having ignored Bilbo, _Now you know how I felt!_, went into Bilbo's pantry, where they began pouring ale and examining the food. As they talk to each other, Bilbo continues his speech. Though it falls to deaf ears.

"Have you eaten?

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Dwalin and Balin, still not listening to Bilbo, continue rifling through his pantry.

"Ah, that looks very nice indeed." Dwalin then muttered something indistinguishable as Balin picked up a lump of cheese.

"What's this?"

"I don't know…"

"The thing is, um-"

"It's gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

I watched as Dwalin takes the cheese and tosses it out of the pantry, past the still-speaking Bilbo. "The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." The two Dwarves pause and look at Bilbo.

"Hm. Apology accepted." I arched a brow. _I bet they weren't even listening and thus have no knowledge of why he is saying sorry._ I thought as I covered my mouth and laugh quietly.

"Mm!"

"Ah, now fill it up, brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist." Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. Again the door bell rings and I follow Bilbo once more to open. As the door opens, we find two young Dwarves. One had a beard that was braided, with what I assumed were courtship braids, and was blonde like myself. The other was dark haired and had a scruff that looked like my father's almost. Ah. Father. Had it truly been so long already?

As I looked him over, I found myself drawn to his eyes. My heart was starting to react oddly to just the sight of him. I must have stepped out into sight just a little because before I knew it, the eyes of the darker haired Dwarf were on me. My breath caught in my throat and I moved back quickly as Bilbo all but stepped into his view. Blocking me. _He must have noticed too…_ I thought. Upon seeing them though, Bilbo made a small noise which sounds like a moan.

"Fili." Came the voice of the blonde.

"And Kili." Came the voice of the dark haired one beside him. Even his voice sent an odd shiver through my body that I liked. The feeling felt wonderful. "At your service." They suddenly said together. "You must be Mr. Boggins." I arched a brow and moved my hood from my face a little bit. _Boggins?_

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo tried closing the door, but Kili stops it with his foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" I can't explain it, but for some reason the thought of him being turned away left some sort of pain to my chest.

"No one told us."

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled."

"Well, that's a relief." The Dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff onto Bilbo. My presence once more going unnoticed. Or so I thought. As Kili handed the weapons to the Bilbo, our eyes met again and I made a soft gasp. It was meant to go unheard, but he huts have heard it. Or I made it loud enough. One of the two, since Kili's eyes suddenly lit up as he grinned at me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I was sure that to the curious eye, I could have been called 'Mrs. Baggins' or maybe even be considered of Bilbo's kin. _They are in for a shock._

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili warned. Nice to see someone who had a similar attitude to his weapons like myself.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" Kili asked as scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby. I frowned.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin." The Dwarves laughed and I smiled. They weren't such a bad bunch after all.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." The Dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a table big enough, surprisingly, to be a feasting place.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?"

"Where do you want this?" Fili and Kili asked as I opened my mouth to answer Bilbo. The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo, in anger, walks quickly toward the door, dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo opens the door, and an entire heap of Dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other, saying "Get off!" Laughing, I look to see Gandalf is standing behind them. "Gandalf."

"My dear Bilbo." Mithrandir entered and gave me a nod. I lowered my hood and walked out from hiding to the side of all the commotion. Dropping my cloak to an armchair for now. Many of the Dwarves now take notice of me and introduce themselves to me again and I to them. My eyes lock with Kili's again and I can see something close to a feeling of relief. Probably glad that he hadn't just been seeing things, as I'm sure that's how he must have felt with me going unnoticed by all others.

* * *

The entire group of Dwarves, twelve of them now, begin raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. He tries to tell them to put it back, but they ignore him. "Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese. "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Oin and Gloin walk through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

"I cannot hear what you're saying!" I heard Oin say. The Dwarves continue bringing all of Bilbo's food and furniture into the dining room. Dori, an elderly looking fellow with his head bald and what hair he had braided oddly, approaches Gandalf with a tray and some tea.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of Chamomile tea?" He asked. He was so polite.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think."

"Lady Millennia? May I tempt you with a nice cup of Chamomile tea?" I smiled at Dori and nodded my head.

"I would love that very much. Thank you, Dori." The Dwarf smiled and poured me a cup and very gingerly handed me the cup before pulling out a seat near the table for me. I giggled and thanked him as I took my seat and sipped on my tea. Gandalf walked out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying Dwarves. He hits his head on the chandelier, making me cover my mouth and steady my tea as I keep from laughing, then he begins counting the Dwarves on his fingers.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, approaches Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul, which I was still struggling to understand, and with body motions. "Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one Dwarf short."

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

"Mr. Gandalf?

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." I smiled at Dori and thought of my little brother. I missed him terribly. _Estel….I wonder what you are doing now…._

"Ah, Cheers." As Mithrandir drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offered him, and looks sadly at the cup, wanting a little more, Dori's voice startles me from thoughts.

"Lady Millennia? Something troubles you? Is it the tea?" He sounded worry. Blinking, I briefly wondered why he would think it was the tea. _Oh, I must have been staring into my cup…_

"Oh, no, Dori. The tea is wonderful thank you. It's just…You're politeness reminds me of someone very special and dear to me. I miss him terribly. I have never been this far away from him for so long." Dori looked relieved that it wasn't the tea, but still seemed curious yet sad to see me so troubled.

"Mm." I spared a glance to Mithrandir and shook my head as Dori spoke again.

"Who is he, my lady?"

"He is my little brother. You kind of act just like him, when he is with just our mother and myself," I told him with a smile. "Dori. I think Mithrandir-" I stopped. He didn't seem to understand who I was talking about. "Er, Gandalf, would like another glass of the wine? Perhaps you could get him some?" Dori smiled and nodded his head before racing off to do so.

The Dwarves, sitting in Bilbo's dining room, have by now made a grand feast with all his food. They are quite rude and messy about it but a lively bunch that makes me giggle and smile. Bofur throws some food to his brother, Bombur. "Bombur, catch!" I watched as Bombur catches the food in his mouth, and everyone cheers. As everyone begins throwing food around, Bilbo walks away in disgust. Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Fili!" I shrieked as my tea nearly spilled on my lap from moving to avoid food falling into my drink.

"Who wants an ale? There you go."

"Let him have another drink!"

"Here you go." I laughed and shook my head. Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet, and as Oin splutters in anger, everyone else laughs. Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out of it, making it squeal. One of the Dwarves yells, "On the count of three!" and the Dwarves pound their tankards together. Someone counts, "One!...Two!" Then all the Dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together. They are incredibly messy, as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards. When finished drinking, they begin burping; the youngest, Ori, lets out the biggest burp. The Dwarves and myself laugh. Bilbo looks away in disgust. Me….I was just very much amused by the company.

* * *

The meal has finished, and the Dwarves leave the table and begin walking about. Bilbo grabs a doily back from Nori. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur pointed out.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet," I answered him calmly and with a smile. Over the course of the meal, many of the Dwarves had asked questions about me. For many had never seen one of the race of Men before. And I answered as many of the questions with as much details as Mithrandir permitted me to. Though they seemed particularly pleased when I told them that my home, Taurdal, had been located somewhere between the Blue Mountains and the Misty Mountains. It had me on very standings with these Dwarves.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." I shook my head.

"No, Bofur. Not the game. It is a type of knitting."

"Be bother and confusticate these Dwarves!" I heard Bilbo muttered. He had long since changed from his night clothes to trousers and his jumper straps over his tucked in shirt.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves that don't how to act around a beautiful lady such as Milly. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." And I couldn't agree more. Nori, who now has a chain of sausages over his shoulder, and Bofur, who grabs them from him, proceed to play tug-of-war with the sausages.

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" I smiled at Ori. I was going to like him and Dori the most. Or at least get a long the best with them. Before Bilbo would have much a chance to answer, I saw Fili walk up to them.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kili, who pulls me out of the way then throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and other Dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishes flies through the air, Mithrandir ducks to avoid getting hit. I have long since moved to safety after being pulled out of the way and was watching with pure amazement! _Dishes should be washed like this more often!_ I thought to myself.

"Oh!"

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" The Dwarves at the tablet begin rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Kili, sparing a glance to me, making my cheeks warm, grins and begins singing as the other Dwarves join him, as they continue throwing the dishes.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

I giggled as I watched them. They had somehow managed to start playing music with many of the dishes they had. I was highly impressed. The tune they played was making me want to dance though I did not wish to do so by myself and embarrass myself in doing so. I watched as many of the dishes were sent very strategically through the air or passed along to get washed. Some even passed through Mithrandir's smoke circles from his lit pipe. "My lady." I looked up at Kili as he grinned and made my breath catch. He bowed then suddenly grabbed my hand and started to dance with me. Now we were both grinning like idiots and I was laughing as I joyously danced with him to the tune of the Dwarves. I had even begun to sing with them. And it only seemed to make Kili grin even wider. If that was possible.

_"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll…_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo huffed up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The Dwarves, Mithrandir, and myself were laughing. Kili had led me to Mithrandir's side with ease and had his hand on another's shoulder to keep from falling from how hard he was laughing. "Look at his face!" I heard Kili say and we only laughed harder. My sides were hurting. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone fell silent. Even me. But at the same time, I felt a chill go down my spine and suddenly wished I had my cloak back on to keep me warm.

"He is here." Mithrandir stated as he blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe.


	7. Not Helpful

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Not Helpful - Millennia's Point of View

I didn't move from where I was standing with Fili and Kili as Bilbo and Mithrandir opened the door. There, standing in all his glory, was the one Dwarf I had only ever heard tales of. A Dwarf I felt much respect for. Thorin. He enters Bag End and looks around before looking to Mithrandir. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The Dwarves all laugh, and they walk back to the dining table. As Thorin eats, the rest of them talk to him. I kept quiet and to myself. Keeping myself hidden behind the brothers.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." The Dwarves murmured their joy. Only briefly though.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." The Dwarves, who had just murmured in joy, now murmured in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." There were further disappointed murmurs.

"You're going on a quest?" BIlbo voiced. Hadn't he been listening?

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo brings a candle to the table, where Mithrandir has spread out a map which was in his pocket. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Because everyone had spread out to see the map of the Lonely Mountain, it had left me exposed. I briefly noticed that Thorin's eyes found mine but he narrowed them and said nothing. For a moment. He was more interested in the map.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Bilbo, hearing, 'the beast' looks concerned suddenly.

"Uh, What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Several Dwarves shout and I have to cover my ears for a moment to block them all out. Bless Dori's heart for noticing, and even though his attempt to gain attention hurt my ears even more, I still appreciated it all the same.

"Sit down!" Finally things calmed down and I smiled gratefully at Dori and mouthed my thanks to him. Earning a smile.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The Dwarves start objecting, saying things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?" "Watch it!", and "No!"

"What did he say?"

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Voiced Fili from my left.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Came Kili to my right.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -" I couldn't help but grin and giggle at this.

"How many, then?" Dori asked with the excitement of a child.

"Uh, what?" Mithrandir looked sorely stumped.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

"Hm." Mithrandir embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke; the Dwarves jumped to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Mithrandir has killed. Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest.

"Shazara!" I flinched and rubbed my temples. Bilbo, who looked confused but remembering something about me telling him I knew a little of their language, was suddenly at my side asking if I knew what he said.

"He said, 'Silence!'"

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

"To arms! To arms!" I translated again as all the Dwarves cheer.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Twiddling his fingers, like a child caught in a lie, Mithrandir produces a Dwarvish key, that was ornately wrought. Thorin looked at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." We all watched as Mithrandir hands the key to Thorin. Everyone looked on in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Said Fili to my left. I turned my head and nodded with a smile. That's when Mithrandir points at runes on his map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." He then looked at me. "And Millennia will be able to translate these runes with time on the specific night she needs." I blushed and bowed my head a bit.

"There's another way in!" Kili, on my right, said happily. At least till Mithrandir pointed out the obvious.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar."

"Hm. A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." I turned my head to look near me at the Hobbit. _Still haven't caught on yet have you?_ I thought.

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Several Dwarves laugh as I watch realization dawn on the Hobbit's face.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Bilbo continues nodding in agreement as the Dwarves begin arguing. Mithrandir, growing angry, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the group as starts speaking in his 'powerful' voice. The others stop in awe while I am kneeled on the ground holding my head in slight pain. I **HATED** when Mithrandir did this.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Mithrandir goes back to his normal self as Kili, looking at me with honest worry and concern, knelt down beside me and helped me back up to my own two feet. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, Elves, and Men, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member-"

"Fifteenth…" I muttered.

"-Of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way. But what of the girl?"

"I can handle my own. I am trained with bow, sword, and knives. I can heal wounds and scout ahead. Even help with cooking and taking watch."

"No, no, no." Thorin looked at us both and I could tell he was having an internal debate. If Mithrandir felt that strong towards Bilbo, just how much of a fight would have been put up for me to come as Mithrandir wanted?

"Give them the contract."

"Please."

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur said as Balin hands Bilbo a long contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said oh so nonchalantly.

"Funeral arrangements?" As Bilbo steps back a few feet to read the contract, as Thorin leaned towards Mithrandir and whispers to him. I could just barely hear what was being said as I signed my name without thought. All I got from the conversation was something about Thorin being unable to guarantee safety and how he would not be help responsible for my fate as well as that of Bilbo's fate.

Bilbo was off to the side in the hall where he wasn't surrounding by everyone and was reading parts of the contract out loud. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration…incineration?" Bilbo sounded in disbelief as Bofur then spoke up.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo looked at Bofur a little breathless.

"Huh."

"You all right, laddie?" Ask Balin a little worried. Bilbo bends over, looking nauseous and pained.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

"Bofur…." I warned softly.

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

**"BOFUR!"** I shrieked with wide eyes. Poor Bilbo was gonna faint! He was breathing heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him.

"Hmmm. Nope." I gasped as Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.

"Ori, Dori! Help me get him into a chair!" The two Dwarves didn't hesitate to come to my aid, and, though I did not call for their aid, Kili and Fili came as well.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." I heard Mithrandir scold as I smiled at the four Dwarves who gave me their aid.

"Can one of you get him some tea, please? That should help ease him." Dori gave a nod and hurried off while Fili, Kili, Ori, and myself attempted to rouse Bilbo from unconsciousness.


	8. Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Loyalty - Millennia's Point of View

After we had taken care of Bilbo, who gratefully drank the tea then retreated to his bedroom, the Dwarves and I myself gathered in Bilbo's living room. The Dwarves were smoking their pipes by the roaring fire in the fireplace. No one said anything. It was peacefully quiet. Everyone was just enjoying being in the others presence. But soon that silence was broken as they all begin humming, and soon Thorin begins to sing. His eyes never leaving the fire. I had heard this song before. Mostly from the other Rangers of Taurdal, who came to stay or passed through Imladris, who heard it from settlements they had been to in or near the Blue Mountains. But for now I said nothing.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold"_

It sounded so sad. It told the loss of the Dwarves. Closing my eyes, I leaned in the archway to the living room and joined in with the Dwarves. Surprising most of them even more just as I had surprised those who heard me translating Thorin earlier.

_"The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light"_

I sang beside Kili and Fili who looked bewildered. My voice had rang just as loud and clear as the others did. After the song had been sung, the majority of the company found suitable places to lay down and rest for the night on the living room floor with their bedrolls. Fili had all but fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. But Kili and I were still awake and had moved ourselves away from the sleeping Dwarves so as to talk without waking anyone. "How is it you know the language of the Dwarves?" Kili asked me after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I studied it. Well, still am. The library from home has many books. Records of history. It's amazing what you can learn from a book. I even know how to translate Dwarf Runes." Kili grinned a bit.

"So you can talk with the Dwarves, read our runes, and even know our song of the Lonely Mountains. How?"

"Other Rangers who have passed through my home. I always ask for new stories and songs for my little brother."

"You have a little brother?"

"Yes." I said with a smile. "His name is Estel. Dori and Ori make me think of him a lot." My smile faltered and I looked away saddened.

"You have never been so far from him before have you?" I nodded my head and gave a small smile.

"Is it that obvious?" This made Kili laugh a bit as he then made himself comfortable by my side.

"I had the same expression and look in my eyes at one time or another with Fili. You should get some rest, my lady. You will need all the energy you can get for this journey." I blinked a bit before smiling softly and nodding my head. Laying down near him, I closed my eyes and only had time to mutter the words, 'Good night' before falling asleep.

* * *

Morning came, and I was the first to wake. I had met quiet the shock of the morning. At some point during the night, I must have subconsciously snuggled closer to Kili, for I found my head on his chest and his arm about my waist. My cheeks were a bright cherry red as I silently removed myself from him and cleared my throat silently. Rubbing the back of my neck a bit. _No one else saw and I'm sure it simply was because he was warm. Not because he is the most handsome Dwarf, well the only Dwarf really, I have ever met. Yup. That's it then. It was for warmth. Nothing more._ I thought to myself and felt slightly better but knew I was lying. Shaking my head, I moved over to Mithrandir and stirred him awake then allowed him to wake the Dwarves as I went to get the ponies we would need and to retrieve Shadowstar for the journey.

By the time I was back at the Hobbit hole, everyone was up and had filled their bellies, and had cleaned up after themselves. It was not much longer after, that we had set off. We traveled down a path through a wooded area. A few words of the companies conversation are heard, including the words "waste of time" and "use a Hobbit".

"Speaking of Hobbit…" I muttered to myself as I looked at Mithrandir. "Do you think he will come?" I asked him. I guess I had asked loud enough for pretty soon bets were being called out. Everyone, except Thorin, had met a bet. It was amusing to watch Mithrandir to make a bet and for the heck of it I had even added to the bets. I wasn't sure how far we had gone before Bilbo came running up from behind us.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo catches up to us as we all come to a halt and hands Balin the contract. "I signed it!" Balin took the contract and with a baited breath, we watched as he inspects it with a pocket-glass. As Balin smiled at Bilbo, I felt a breath of relief burst forth from my chest. I had not even known I was holding such a breath.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Cheers sounded through the company. Even I gave a cheer and grinned widely at Bilbo. Thorin, however, didn't look too impressed.

"Give him a pony."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo's speech was cut off as Kili and Fili, who had moved to come ride by my sides, came alongside him and picked him up from behind to put him on a pony. The expression on Bilbo's face, who was looking quite terrified, made Fili, Kili, and myself laugh. The pony on which Bilbo rode on neighs and tosses its head, and made Bilbo quite uncomfortable.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." I heard Oin call and grinned as Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin. Sacks of money then began passing between the Dwarves.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Some of the Dwarves laughed.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Mithrandir replied.

"What did you think?"

"Hmmm."

"Mithrandir, catch!" I called as I caught mine the same time Mithrandir catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag. I turned my head and looked at the stunned and bewildered expression on Bilbo's face. I giggled and nodded/bowed my head to him.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

* * *

The trip was somewhat silent for a while and silent conversations were carried between the other Dwarves while Kili and Fili told me stories on their childhood and had me laughing. In return, I told them of all the sorts of trouble I use to get into with Elrohir after about a month of living with the Elves of Imladris. Of course I never said their names or mentioned that they were Elves. I kept that firmly to myself. Even though I knew that, at some point, they would have to be told that I was raised amongst the Elves for a time. Despite me being of the race of Men. "And just as we ran out of the room to the garden, we heard the loudest shriek ever! I swear I have never heard a male give such a feminist sound in my life!" I said laughing with them as Bilbo sneezes loudly. "Bless you, Bilbo."

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo searches his pockets for his handkerchief. He is unable to find it, and he looks up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." The entire company comes to a halt, and the Dwarves start objecting. Asking what the problem is.

"All this for a piece of cloth?" I mused silently to the brothers at my side.

"What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief." The sound of cloth tearing, makes me turn my attention to Bofur, who had torn a strip of cloth from his clothing, and tosses it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this." Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. The Dwarves laughed and our journey continued.

"Move on." We heard Thorin order grumpily from the front.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead." I said as I turned my head to look at him with a sad smile. Thinking of all that I had to give up to be able to patrol with Elladan and Elrohir.

As we continue on our journey, traveling through many beautiful areas, I can't help but admire these areas of Middle-earth. Many of which included forest, hills, and plains. All of them were so open and wide. The sight was almost enough to beat the beauty of the sight of Imladris. The time all too soon came for us to make camp for the night near the edge of a cliff. As I look over the company, I see a sleeping Gloin. Tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales, and they are expelled when he exhales. Like Bilbo, I watched in disgust, then finally got up and walked away to tell Thorin I would take first watch. Or watch for the night. It wouldn't have been my first time doing it. I could still hear the argument with Elladan and Elrohir about it in my head.

* * *

**~Flashback #1~**

"Elrohir, I'll be fine!" I said as I looked up at my older adoptive brothers.

"Millennia, you are mortal and young. You will not be able to handle the lack of sleep," Elladan argued. Looking at me with a bit of worry at my offer. But I was stubborn and wouldn't let this go till I had my way.

"I'm taking watch whether you want me to or not!" I argued and stormed off. But they were quick to follow.

"Milly…"

"No. Unless you are agreeing to let me take watch-"

"Will you just listen to us?"

"I will hear nothing more from either of you!" I finished with a growl after being interrupted. I heard the twins sigh and I came to a stop. Spinning on my heel to look at them. Hands on my hips. They looked at each other then back to me.

"Fine. But on one condition…" Elladan said. I was silent for a moment. Thinking it over in my head.

"Fine. Name it."

"You may take watch," Elrohir started.

"But you have to wake Elrohir,"

"Or Elladan…"

"Three hours before dawn." They finished together. I scowled then nodded with a reluctant sigh. Knowing they were just trying to look out for me and make sure that I was able to get some sleep.

* * *

A scream in the night air soon snaps me back to reality as I notched an arrow in my bow from reflex while Bilbo looked worried and ran over to Fili and Kili. "What was that?"

"Orcs." Another scream is heard. Thorin, who had been dozing off when I was approaching him, jerks awake upon hearing Kili's words.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said I looked at him.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Bilbo looks away and to me in fright. And right at that moment, Fili and Kili looked at each other and begin laughing. I glared at them.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin said with a growl.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" I chimed in as I lowered my bow and put my arrow back in my quiver. Kili frowned as he met my eyes. I could see his hurt and regret.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said as he walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

* * *

The Battle of Azanulbizar. Thousand of dwarves and orcs fight in front of the gates of Moria. Thorin, Thror, Thrain, Balin, and Dwalin fight fiercely. A massive, pale, Orc wipes out many Dwarves with his mace, then engages King Thror.

"_Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."_

Azog, having defeated King Thror, holds up his beheaded head as he roars. He then flings the head, which bounces and rolls to Thorin's feet. "Nooo!"

"_Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."_

The Orcs have overpowered the Dwarves, and the Dwarves flee for their lives.

"_That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."_

Thorin faces Azog, who swings his mace and knocks away Thorin's shield, then his sword. Thorin falls down an embankment and lands on the ground.

"_He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent. Wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."_

Azog leaps to smash Thorin, but Thorin, grabbing an oaken branch lying on the round, manages to roll away in time. Azog continues wielding his mace against Thorin, who is still on the ground, but Thorin blocks his mace with the oaken branch, which he uses as a shield. As Azog swings one last time, Thorin, grabbing a sword lying nearby, cuts off Azog's left arm, his mace arm, from below the elbow. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain.

"_Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."_

Azog is rushed into Moria by other orcs; Thorin, yelling "Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" rallies the Dwarves to battle. They stop fleeing and return to battle. Fighting ferociously. The Dwarves now seem to have the advantage.

"_Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."_

The battlefield is covered in the corpses of Dwarves and Orcs. The surviving Dwarves weep with one another over their loss. A younger Balin and Dwalin hug and put their foreheads together as they weep. Balin, still weeping, looks up and sees Thorin framed in the sunlight, holding his oaken branch.

"_And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."_

* * *

The entire company was awake now and standing in awe. Staring at Thorin as he turned and faced us. He walks between us toward the fire. "But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."


	9. Trolls

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Trolls - Millennia's Point of View

I don't know how long we had been riding but I was freezing and shivering. By now we traveled through a muddy forest in the rain. Looking about me, I could see that everyone looked just as cold, wet, and miserable as I. Fili and Kili still flanked beside me and every now and then we would talk but for the most part….I felt more concerned on trying to conserve a bit heat for myself. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked, sounding rather irritable from the rain. I had to really strain my ears to hear everyone over the rain.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" I heard Bilbo ask.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" I saw Mithrandir look slightly offended at his words. I could just barely hold in my laughter.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"If by great you mean a wizard who is replacing pipe weed with mushrooms…" I muttered just loud for Kili and Fili to hear and before long the three of us were laughing hard enough to nearly fall off our mounts and into the mud. Sadly this meant neither of us saw the looks Mithrandir and Thorin shot us.

* * *

When Thorin decided to call camp for the night, we had arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that sat in ruins. Something about the place did not sit right with me but I kept my mouth shut. I did not want Thorin mad at me and the last thing I wanted was to argue where I lacked energy to do so. _The only thing I want is a nice fire and warm clothes. _I thought to myself. Finding that this one reason to be enough to hold my tongue. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here." I heard Mithrandir say as he inspected the long forgotten home.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

"Thank goodness." I said and went to go help them. Despite the fact I had not been asked. "When we get the fire going, I suggest everyone lay their wet clothes near by to dry and change into warm ones if you have them." There were many voices chipping in to agree with me while Thorin and Mithrandir spoke. I could just barely hear them.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

I sighed as Mithrandir stormed off with Bilbo chasing him. I tuned their conversation out as I helped to make the fire and twisted my clothing to wring out the water from them best I could. "Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin's voice roared as I glanced to him.

"Is he coming back?" I heard Bilbo ask Balin timidly as he walked up to us. Balin looks unsure but I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Gandalf will come back. He always does. Just leave him be. Even a wizard needs space to calm himself." Bilbo looks slightly comforted by my words and without further conversation, I made my way to Bombur and helped him make dinner for us all.

* * *

Night fell and in the time Bombur and I cooked, I told him I spoke very little of the Dwarves language and if at night when we stopped to camp if he would teach me. He seemed pleased enough at the request and whole heartedly agreed. Balin had even agreed to teach me the culture of the Dwarves. Before long, the soup we made was ready and served to the very hungry Dwarves. "He's been a long time."

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bombur then hands Bilbo two bowls of soup to take to Fili and Kili and as Bilbo leaves, Bofur tries to take more soup but Bombur smacks his hand away. "Stop it, you've had plenty." I laughed and chased after Bilbo. Easily taking one of the bowls from him. Making him look at me in bewilderment.

"I'm helping." I said with a shrug. Bilbo shook his head but shrugged his shoulders before stopping to look out into the darkness we were about to enter.

"Suddenly, I find myself very grateful you are coming with me, my lady." I smiled and used my free hand to ruffle his curly hair. Bilbo and I walked out into the dark. Making our way to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. Only when we find them, the two are staring out into the dark and don't take the soup from either of us when we try to hand it to them. "What's the matter?"

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili chimed.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen." Concluded Fili. We all looked to the remaining ponies and I silently counted. Mine and Mithrandir's horses had already begun to make their way to Rivendell when we had stopped for the night. I remembered Mithrandir whispering to them in Elvish to do so. So that was two horses I did not have to worry about. However…

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." I said as I looked to the brothers and Bilbo.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." I shook my head and carefully shoved the bowl of soup into Kili's hands and looked around. I saw some trees had been recently uprooted and were laying on the ground. _Something rather huge had to have made this mess…_ I thought as I looked around for more tracks while Bilbo and others were busy pointing out what I already knew.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking."

"Congratulations. You two can think…" I murmured with a small snicker as I looked back at the two and saw them scowling playfully at me.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." And then, at the same time as I noticed it, Fili called out the words before I could.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down."

The four of us quietly ran through the forest toward the light Fili and I have seen. We hide behind a log when we realize that the light we saw is a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire. "What is it?" Bilbo asked frightened.

"Trolls." Kili and I growled. Feeling my blood run cold. I turned my head and looked at the two brothers and gave a nod before running towards the fire with them. Bilbo, who had followed us and **STILL** had the two bowls of soup, assuming Kili must have set his down, hid behind a tree as we see a massive mountain troll walking towards the fire, carrying a pony under each arm. My heart raced and I thought of the day father had told me a troll had slain my grandfather. I feared now it would be me who fell to this things dirty and large hands.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Blibo gasped. Looking terrified. But if it was for himself or the pony he had come to love, I could not tell.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"N-n-no-"

"Kili, are you crazy?! He doesn't know what to do with these dumb nuts." I whispered harshly to him.

"They'll never see him."

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." I sighed and shook my head.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

"I am pretty sure he doesn't even know how to mimic those sounds!" Fili and Kili push Bilbo toward the fire. Rolling my eyes, I ignore the protests of the two brothers as I get up and follow Bilbo. Squeezing his shoulder comfortingly as he begins whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but gets mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo turned around, the question directed at the brothers, but Fili and Kili are already out of sight. He sighed and looked at me. I smiled softly and nodded my head as I silently drew my sword from it's sheath and walked along side him quietly.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

The three trolls, Tom, Bert, and William, sit around a fire on which a cauldron of something is cooking. Tom is the troll who brought the ponies. William has on a dirty vest. Bert is the cook and is wearing an apron. "Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Bert said annoyed.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" Tom argued.

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them." William whined.

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." Bert said sternly as William then sneezes into the pot they have boiling over a fire. "Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater."

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" Tom said a little sarcastically.

"Ah! There's more where that came from." William said with a grin. Thinking his brothers were serious. He begins to sneeze more, but Bert grabs him by the nose. Bilbo, and Millennia, who have thus far moved into the camp unseen, gets behind them.

"Oh no you don't." Bert said as he throws William down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sit down," Bert growled. Releasing William, who sneezes again, this time into a handkerchief he pulls out from behind him. He sniffs for a long time. Bilbo looked at Millennia, reaching the pen in which the ponies are held, and attempts to untie the ropes. Millennia motions him to move and silently raises her sword to bring it down on the rope but sudden movement stops them. Grabbing Millennia's hand, they hide as William turns towards him.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." They heard him saw. It took everything Millennia had to not gag. Bert, now thoroughly annoyed, hits William with his ladle, and William squeals in pain.

"I said sit down!" He roared.

"I'm starving! Are we 'avenge horse tonight or what?" Tom asked. Ignoring the squabble between his brothers.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'." _I swear it's like watching Elladan and Elrohir!_ Milly thought with a shake of her head as William pulls out his handkerchief. That's when Bilbo sees that he's wearing a long knife in his belt. Bilbo, unable to untie the ropes restraining the ponies and knowing it's too dangerous for Millennia to cut them loose with the sword, attempts to get the knife from the troll.

"How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." Tom said. Gripping to his brother William.

"Except the chicken."

"That tastes like fish!"

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that? Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung." Millennia rolled her eyes then saw what Bilbo was trying to do and helps him. In the meantime, William picks up a mug of drink, but Tom gets mad at him. "There, that's my grog!"

"Uhh, uhh, sorry." Bert hits William with his ladle again, knocking him down. As he gets back up, Bert tastes the soup in his ladle.]

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is." Bert then lets Tom taste some of the soup in the ladle. "Wrap your senses around that, mate. Eh? Good, innit? Heh, heh, heh. That's why I'm the cook." Bert boasted as Milly and Bilbo get behind William and try to reach for the knife, but William stand up and scratches his bottom. Bilbo, looking disgusted, glances at Milly to see she has paled and quietly gagging.

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!" Tom roared impatiently. William, about to sneeze, reaches behind him for his handkerchief. Bilbo, who took notice of this, realized that if he didn't do something, Millennia would get grabbed with the horrible piece of cloth. So, acting fast on his feet, the brave Hobbit, pushes Millennia away as William reached for the cloth but accidentally grabs Bilbo instead, and sneezes all over him. He then realizes that he's not holding any ordinary booger.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."

Millennia, after recovering for her momentary stunned daze, can now see Bilbo from where she had been pushed and scrunches her face up in disgust. _Poor Hobbit. He is so owed treasure before this journey is over…_ She thought to herself as the other trolls gather around to look. "What is it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" William shakes Bilbo, covered in snot, off the napkin and onto the ground. Millennia visibly flinched when he hit the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Tom asked.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit."

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" William asked dumbfounded.

"Can we cook 'im? Tom asked. Still thinking with his stomach.

"We can try!" William tries to grab Bilbo, but the Hobbit dodges, only to be cornered by Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" Bert said as he examined Bilbo.

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Tom said rather excitedly.

"Grab him!" Bert yelled.

"It's too quick!" They heard William say. As the trolls try to catch Bilbo, he runs around. Dodging them. Bert accidentally hits William with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo, who runs to Millennia and takes her head. But as she and Bilbo try to make a run back to the company, they are both eventually caught by the legs by Tom, and held upside down in the air.

* * *

**[Millennia's POV]**

"Come here, you little... Gotcha!" Tom said triumphantly. "Well look 'ere! 'E's got a pretty thing with 'him!"

"Unhand me, you great big ugly brute!" I yelled. Struggling to break free of his tight grasp.

"Are there any more of you little fellas 'idling where you shouldn't?"

"Nope." Bilbo answered Tom quickly.

"He's lying." William declared.

"No we're not! Now let me go!" I screamed. My ankle was starting to hurt very badly and I could only imagine that Tom must have either broken or twisted it.

"Hold their toes over the fire. Make 'em squeal." William said with a bit excitement in his voice at the idea of our torture.

That's when I saw Kili suddenly run out of the bushes and cut William in the leg. Making him howl and fall down. I swear I had never seen someone look so enraged. His eyes met mine and I could see the worry and fear for my safety before they returned to the trolls. "Drop them!" He shouted.

"You what?"

"I said, drop them!" Kili demanded again. With a glance at me and Bilbo, Tom threw Bilbo at Kili, knocking them both down as the rest of the company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. That's when Tom threw me at Fili. With a scream, I landed on him and we were both on the ground. I groaned and sat up a bit as I shook my head.

"Glad I….could cushion the fall, my lady…" I heard Fili said a little breathless and hurting from impact. I laughed slightly and stood up gingerly before helping him up. All hell broke loose as they begin fighting the trolls. Hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs. As the Dwarves fought, I ran with Bilbo and help him to lift William's knife and cuts the ropes. Freeing the ponies. Tom, however, saw this, and just as he reaches to grab Bilbo, I pushed him out of the way and was grabbed in return. My sword had long since fallen from my sheath after being hung upside down. The Dwarves stopped fighting when they saw the trolls holding me, rather painfully, by the arms and legs.

**"MILLY!"** Kili roared. I looked to him and saw Fili and a few others holding him back.

"No!"

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip hers off." Tom said. Pulling on my arm for emphasis. Making me scream. Thorin looked at me in frustration. The trolls, having sensed Thorin's hesitation, pull again on my limbs and make me scream. But I scream even louder after feeling something pop loose. Most likely my arm.

**"MILLENNIA! NO!"** I heard Kili scream as I bit my bottom lip softly to keep anyone from seeing me crying in pain. Thorin then plants his sword in the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well. Once the trolls were sure they had dropped all their weapons, they threw me at Kili who steadied me and held me to him tightly but was careful of my arm. I was clutching his his vest tightly in pain. "Milly I am so sorry!" I shook my head and just laid my head on his chest before the trolls scooped us all up and tied several of us in sacks and the other had on a spit. But guess what? While the Dwarves that were tied up in sacks were on the ground, mine was hanging from a branch near the trolls by rope around my waist.

I struggled for a good while, ignoring the pain in my dislocated shoulder, in an attempt to pull free the dagger I kept in my boot. But after a while, I had to stop cause I was only making my shoulder worse. "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." William's words made me turn my head to look at him with fear and panic.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said. I gulped and went back to struggling as I heard Dori say, "Is this really necessary?" But the trolls paid him no mind.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin shouted.

"Take on someone your own size!" My Dwarves were panicking now and talking out of fear but trying to sound tough. I finally managed to bring my knees up to my chest and hold just long to start pulling out the dagger in my boot, then my fingers slipped and I lost the hold I had.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." I turned my head and looked at Bilbo as he flailed about trying to get himself to stand.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori said.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" I rolled my eyes at Bofur and watched Bilbo for a few moments as he manages to stand up, although still tied up.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" I glanced at Bert then back to the Hobbit.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The Dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. Some of them even kick the poor guy but I smirked. _What a clever Hobbit! Let's just hope he can distract them long enough!_ I thought and was only half listening to the conversation as I brought my knees back to my chest, struggling a few moments to find the strength to hold the position and was grasping desperately at the hilt of my dagger.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the, uh, burgla-hobbit talk."

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on.

"It's, uh-" I had a firm grasp on my dagger now and pulled it free as I looked to Bilbo. Poor guy was struggling. He looked to me and I nodded my head with a smile.

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is â€¦ to skin them first!"

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." I ignored the cries of some of the Dwarves as I struggled now to cut the sack open enough to slip my hands through and cut the rope holding me.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." i paused what I was doing as I was the only one to see movement from the corner of my eyes. Turning my head, I saw a flash of grey and felt hope. Looking to Bilbo, I could tell from his eyes that he saw it too.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." William grabbed Bombur and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

**"PUT HIM DOWN!"** I screamed at them. Tom turns to me and grabbed me roughly. Squeezing me slightly or just enough to make me cry out.

"**MILLY! **Stop it! You're hurting her!" I heard Kili scream as I glared at Tom.

"You wanna take his place?" He hissed. I kept quiet. "Keep quiet, dessert!" He squeezed again and I screamed as I felt something break. A rib perhaps?

**"MILLY!"**

**"QUIET!"** Bert roared.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!"

"You what?"

"Yeah, He's got worms in his tubes." William dropped Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust. I smiled a little and looked to Kili. I felt broken and battered and bruised. It was hard to breath. Kili's eyes would not look away from me. He looked fearful. Not for himself, but for me. Despite myself, I felt my heart race a little. I didn't understand why he made me feel so….weird. And shy.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin said as if in disbelief. Kili, whose attention had been on me, now looked to Bilbo like he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" _Real mature Kili..._

"What are you talking about, laddie?"

I heaved a sigh only to flinch after doing so. I couldn't believe how much pain I was in. The rest of the Dwarves chimed in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolled his eyes as them messing up his plan. Thorin, being the only one with enough sense at the moment, understand Bilbo's plan, kicks those close to him and gives a look that screams 'play-along!' With a new understanding, they go along with it. All the Dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're 'riddled' with parasites. "I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" I shook my head at Kili.

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom said before turning to me. Untying my rope and now dangling me above the fire. "And what of her?! Is **SHE** riddled with these 'worms' too?" This wasn't good. Tom was….well smart enough to a sense to understood it was all ploy.

"Well..." Bilbo panicked. His eyes locking on me as he tried to think of a way to stall for more time.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" I heard Bilbo squeak, sounding slightly offended.

"Fools?" Although timing could have been better, Mithrandir chose that moment to appear on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat `im too?"

We watched as Mithrandir strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Tom drops me to the ground in an attempt to block the sun. As if it would help him live by using his hand to shield the light. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. A round of cheers erupted amongst the company, including from those on the spit. "Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin cried as we all worked to get free. Once all of us were free, Kili and Fili had rushed to my side with Ori and had me sit on a fallen tree as Mithrandir walked up to the three statues and hit them with his staff before nodding seemingly satisfied.

"I'm afraid this may hurt, lady Milly." I nodded my head and gripped Kili's arm tightly as Fili gave me something to bite into while Ori reset my rib and popped my shoulder into place. I could see Mithrandir and Thorin talking but I had tuned them out as I met Bilbo's worried eyes and bit harder on the leather strap Fili held for me as Ori tended to my ankle.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bilbo asked worriedly. I looked over to Ori who nodded and said something I couldn't hear as it got drowned out by more of my screaming. Some of the others had gathered with worried looks as well.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin mused. Finally Ori was done with me and Fili moved the leather strap from my mouth and offered me a water skin.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other. And it did not go unnoticed by me. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

"Oh goody…" I muttered in pain.


	10. Radagast the Brown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Radagast the Brown - Millennia's Point of View

I sat outside letting my wounds get some rest, the company entered the large cave they find nearby. It took a lot of convincing to get them all to go without me. Even Bilbo, who had been just as curious as them to see what the trolls were hoarding. For the moment, things were peaceful and quiet. I was resting under the warmth of the sun and a gentle breeze. A yawn passed through my lips as I closed my eyes and felt myself starting to drift. I would have been asleep had I not heard the sounds of someone coming closer to me. Curiously, I opened my eyes to see Bilbo coming towards me. I smiled at him and watched him take a seat. "Are you alright, my lady?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Why are you not with the others?" He looked as if he was about to answer when the others came out with some goodies or none at all. That's when Mithrandir approached us.

"Bilbo".

"Hmm?"

"Here. This is about your size." I watched as Mithrandir handed him a sword that to me, looked more like a dagger. But I knew it was a sword and it was just his size. Perfect for him.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to." I placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"My father once told me that true courage is not in knowing when to take a life, but when to spare a life." My words seemed to comfort him. For the moment. With everyone accounted for, we had begun to discuss our next course of action when a rustling of leaves caught the company's attention.

"Something's coming!" Thorin said as I quickly, yet painfully, got to my feet.

"Gandalf-"

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Bilbo slowly drew his sword and looked at it as I drew my own sword and held the handle tightly. If this was a foe, I knew not how long I would last in combat. With a nod at him, we followed after the others, who had run off into the woods. _Because it is just such a good idea…_ I thought to myself. I don't know how long we waited with baited breath. But when a rather disgruntled man came riding into the clearing at full speed with a rabbit drawn sled, we were all left a little stunned.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" I blinked a bit. What on Arda was he speaking of?!

"Radagast!" I said as I placed a hand to my side where I was injured.

"Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Radagast opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shuts it. He opens his mouth again in another attempt, but once again closes it again.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." I wasn't too sure as to what the hell just happened, but he had a sudden look of surprise. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." As his mouth opened again, we watched as Mithrandir pulled out an insect from his mouth! His mouth! "-stick insect!" I thought I was gonna gag and I wasn't alone. Some of the others looked like they were gonna be sick too!

* * *

After the sight of the stick bug being pulled from his mouth, Radagast and Gandalf wondered off a little ways to speak while I knelt down by the bunnies that pulled the sled and giggled as they all pounced at my lap. Eager for the shared attention. "Awe! They're so cute!" I said giggling. I could hear some of the others laugh as well as they watched me and kept close by me due to my wounds. That's when the sudden sound of a howl is heard in the distance.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked shakily.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said as I slowly stood up and turned around and nearly gasped. From behind a nearby crag, a warg appeared! It let into the midst of the company. Knocking down one of the Dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it using his new sword. Another warg attacks from the other side, but Kili and I shot it with an arrow. Bringing it down. Or so we thought. Our arrows did damage, but not enough to have killed it, as it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin growled.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo squeaked.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Mithrandir demanded.

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." It was like a nightmare come true. A pack of orcs had found our trail and now our scent. We were being hunted as if sport.

"We have to get out of here." I nodded at Dwalin.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Ori said. _Right. I forgot about that. Damn!_

"I'll draw them off." Spoke Radagast suddenly.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."


	11. Wargs, Orcs, Elves! Oh My!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Wargs, Orcs, Elves! Oh My! - Millennia's Point of View

After it was decided that Radagast would be our distraction, Mithrandir had us all watching from behind a rock as Radagast and the wargs disappear in the distance. I felt a small frown grace my lips at the thought of the brown wizard falling to harm because of us. When it was safe, Mithrandir turned and looked at us. "Come on!" We rushed across the rocky plain. Radagast was still being chased by the wargs in the distance. One of the wargs crash while trying to catch him. As we across the plain, we see the wargs not too far from us, so we hide behind the rocks again. "Stay together." Mithrandir looks more pointedly at me when he says this but I know he is saying it to us all. But mostly to me because….well because of my heritage. It didn't matter what anyone said. I didn't want the throne. As far as I was concerned, Estel was more than welcome to it when he got older.

"Move!" Thorin said loud enough for us all to hear. We start running again, and Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock. He ducks, but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off. I have to stifle a laugh because the chase continues. Thorin stops us behind a rock so that we are not seen by the wargs. Unfortunately, Ori starts to run out of the cover. "Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin hissed as I gasped with worry.

"Ori!" I squeaked fearfully.

"Come on! Quick!" Mithrandir said as he caught Ori and pushed him back towards the group. Like a mother hen, I checked him over briefly before nodding satisfied and continuing after the group as Nori and Dori took hold of their brother. As we continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" Gandalf doesn't answer and instead once more shot me a look that I could only nod to in understanding. I knew where he was leading us. It was the only safe haven and source of help we would get from the Orcs. Not to mention if they wanted those runes on the map read, then our destination is where we needed to be regardless. As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stopped suddenly and scents the air. This didn't go unnoticed as we took cover behind an outcropping of rock. The scout and his Warg appear above us, scenting the air. It was looking for us. Thorin looks at Kili and I and nods. Readying an arrow, Kili and I quickly stepped out and shot the Warg. While Kili's arrow takes out the Warg, my arrow missed the heart of the Orc about an inch and causes the Orc to fall from the Warg and land before us. The Dwarves disposed of it quickly, but not before it gave a loud and awful shrill of alarm. The sounds of their fight would carry quite far here. The other wargs and orcs would have stopped chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from our hiding place. "Move. Run!"

We start running through a grassy plain. Wargs begin to surround us from all sides. "There they are!"

"This way! Quickly!" We run for a while longer, then halt in a clearing as we see wargs on all sides os us.

"There's more coming!" Kili said, as I was gently pushed behind him and Fili. I knew they were only doing it as means to protect me, not because they, like Thorin, thought I couldn't handle myself. Not that I blamed him. I didn't do a great job with the trolls now did I?

"Kili! Milly! Shoot them!" We didn't have to be asked twice. I'm not sure how long we shot at them or how many we brought down, but from the feel of the feathers of my arrows, I was almost out!

"We're surrounded!" Fili said in warning.

"Where is Gandalf?" Chimed in Kili as I looked around at that statement.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said, sounding none to pleased. The Dwarves gather close to each other near a rock. As an Orc and his Warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at the with his slingshot, but to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword.

"Hold your ground!" He roared.

"This way, you fools!" Roared Mithrandir from behind us. We turned quickly and I felt relieved. This meant he found the entrance we needed. I could feel my heart race. It raced at the idea of an escape. At the thought of seeing home. Of seeing my mother and Estel and ada and the others.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" As the wargs approach, the Dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, where I knew then they would be sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close. Kili and I shoot another.

"Nine, ten"

"Kili! Run!" Thorin yells. I look back at him and look at Kili and shove him towards Thorin, who grabs him and jumps into the crack.

**"MILLY NO!"** I hear Kili scream. I did this just in time too, as the Orc Ori had shot at before came near, the familiar sound of an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray. Shooting and spearing the wargs and orcs.

"Ada!" I cried over joyed. Elrond and his horse came right up to me with three others and I grinned. "Awe, Elladan and Elrohir, Glorfindel! I missed you all too!" I cried out in Elvish to them cause I knew that the others would be able to hear us. Especially since one of the orcs, shot by an arrow, had fallen into the cave.

"Lady Millennia, it brings my heart joy to see you alive." Glorfindel said with a smile.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? And with so many of these foul beasts?" Ada asked. So I explained to him, that he and the others needed to make all haste to Imladris because Mithrandir was heading there with a Hobbit and thirteen Dwarves. Elladan and Elrohir tried to get me to ride back with one of them but when I said I couldn't, they all looked worried. The only one who didn't was ada. He only nodded and bid me to be safe and to hurry home. I nodded then hurried after my companions.

Just as I landed in the cave, I heard Mithrandir say, "I think that would be wise." I smiled and silently followed behind them all as the company begins following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, I can tell the Dwarves have difficulty going through. Which is a little ironic considering that Dwarves are known to live in mountains. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area. There is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell. A sight I had longed to see since I had left with Mithrandir. "The Valley of Imladris. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name."

"Rivendell." I answered. Causing them all to turn to me as I walked forward with the biggest smile I could muster. My eyes were glittering with joy at the sight of my home and the knowledge of what laid within reach now! "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." I continued with a content sigh. "Home." I breathed with a smile. The mere sight made my heart fly with joy.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin growled as he turned on Mithrandir.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." I said before Mithrandir could.

"You! You knew! You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

"And me. Besides, if you want that map of yours read, this where we **NEED** to be!"

* * *

**Elvish:**

Ada : Dad/Dady


	12. Crossing into Imladris

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Crossing into Imladris - Millennia's Point of View

We walked across the bridge and entered Imladris. A few Elves are seen strolling about. And those few who see me, smile happy at my return and even nod their head in greeting. From the corner of my eye I can see one look stunned before smiling widely and running off quickly. I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning. I knew who that maiden was gonna go get. From my other side, I could see Bilbo gazes in awe at the beauty of Imladris. The Dwarves, with the exception of Kili, who hasn't stopped looking at me or glancing at me since I came into the cave, looked uneasy. A dark-haired Elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets us. "Mithrandir." He looked at me and smiled widely. "Welcome home, Lady Millennia. Your gwanûr and naneth will be most pleased to see you home safe." I smiled back at him.

"I am excited to see them!" I responded in Elvish to him! Earning several stares from the company except Bilbo and Mithrandir.

"Ah, Lindir!" As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the Dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

"Oh, yeah….about that. He should be here…" Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. "Now." I smiled and turned and went in front of the group, much to the protests of Fili and Kili. A group of armed horsemen approach along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"Ifridî bekâr! (Ready weapons!)" Thorin yelled as he looked around. "Hold ranks!" Thorin shouted to the company. Again, Kili and Fili try to push me behind them but I held my ground in front of them as the Dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. The mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the company. Eventually, they stop, and ada, separates himself from the others.

"Ada!"

"Gandalf." Mithrandir bows gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. Mellon-nîn! Mo evínedh?"

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui." Ada dismounts from his horse, then he and Mithrandir hug before it was my turn to be hugged. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." He shot a knowing glance at me and I looked at my feet as if I had just been caught taking from the kitchens again before supper. Ada patted my head with a chuckle before Elladan handed him something before he and Elrohir dismounted with Glorfindel. I watched as ada holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." To my great surprise, Thorin steps forward, and ada looks upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Ada, ignoring this insult, turns to the Dwarves and speaks in Elvish. Even though the Dwarves wouldn't understand what he is saying.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin roared. I rolled my eyes as they all grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily.

"No, master Gloin, my father is offering you food." I spoke up. I could see pride in the eyes of the Elves around me at being so bold as to mention that, but with the Dwarves and Bilbo, I see surprise and rage. Along with a bit of confusion. After that, and a quick discussion amongst themselves, Gloin turns back to me and with something of a smile says,

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." I could only laugh and shake my head as I lead them to the dining hall. I don't even make it past Lindir, before a certain someone comes barreling into me and sends me to the floor with a yelp that soon turns to a joyous giggle.

"Estel!"

* * *

**Elvish:**

Gwanûr : Brother

Naneth : Mother

Ada : Dad/Daddy

Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen : We heard you had crossed into the Valley

Mellon-nîn! Mo evínedh? : My friend! Where have you been?

Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui : We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass

Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin : Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests


	13. Millennia is Home!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Millennia is Home! - Estel's Point of View

Mother and I were sitting in the garden and she was reading to me when Miriel came running fast as she could. Miriel was my nanny of sorts. Mother took care of me, don't get me wrong, but Miriel was Millennia's stand in when my sister was away. "Estel! Lady Gilraen! The Lady Millennia is home!" My eyes lit up and I knew it too. I turned and looked to my mother who looked just as happy as us to know that she was home but I was so excited at seeing my sister again I could barely hold myself still.

"Hurry, Estel, or you may miss her," Mother said giving me a gently push forward. It was all I needed before I was off running within seconds to meet my sister. By the time I reached the bridge, I could see ada and Mithrandir talking to each other and then to Dwarves with another small creature and amongst them was my sister.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin." I heard ada say.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" One of the Dwarves roared. I saw my sister roll her eyes as the Dwarves all grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily.

"No, master Gloin, my father is offering you food." Millennia spoke up. I could see pride light up in ada and Lindir's eyes at her words. I straightened my back for a moment and puffed my chest best I could to show my own pride, even though I knew no one was watching.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Came the same Dwarf that had asked if ada meant insult. I didn't let the company take a step past Lindir before I could no longer contain my excitement and all but tackled my sister to the ground with a hug. I could tell I caught her off guard as she had yelped at the sudden contact before laughing and wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Estel!" I was so happy to hear her speak my name again.

"Milly! I have missed you so!" I hugged her tighter. My sister laughed again and I realized just how much I missed her laughter.

"I have missed you too!" She said as she gently moved me off her and got up to her feet with the help of a beardless and dark-haired Dwarf. Blinking my eyes, I clung to my sister shyly as the Dwarves stared at us curiously.

"Who is this lassie?" One of them asked.

"This, Ori, is my little brother. Estel." I bowed my head but kept a tight and somewhat protective hold on my sister. Millennia then introduced them all to me and I felt my head spin. These were so many names! I don't know how Milly did it.

* * *

We sat in the dinning hall where a few of the Dwarves are sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. But they do not seem very appreciative of the Elves' vegetables. When I asked Millennia about it, she said it was because they were use to eating meat ripe off bone. "Try it. Just a mouthful." The Dwarf Milly said was named Dori said to his brother Ori. I felt like I owed much to these Dwarves for the safety of my sister.

"I don't like green food." Ori chimed as he looked at the lettuce on his plate. The one I learned to be Dwalin looks through a bowl of greens.

"Where's the meat?" I saw Milly look at the Dwarf, Oin, as he holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at in disgust. She laughed and I smiled. I had really missed hearing her laughter in these halls and the gardens. I missed my sister.

"Have they got any chips?" I gave Ori an odd glance then looked back to Millennia. She was watching an Elf maiden playing a harp. We were sitting at the main table waiting on ada and Gandalf to come.

"Is nana going to be joining us?" Millennia asked me suddenly. I turned sharply in my seat to face her and shook my head.

"No. She has eaten already. But I know she would like to see you." Milly smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Of course I will see her. In fact, we shall see her together!" I practically beamed at my sister. It would feel good to be with her and mother again. Just the three of us.

"Milly?"

"Hm?"

"Are you staying?" I bit my lip as my sister stiffened. "I-It's just…I-I was only curious cause you know…I-I…I miss you. I-I'm not use to you being **GONE** for so long." My sister's eyes softened and I moved closer into her.

"I have to go. They still need my help. Fret not, my dear one, I will return to you when this is over." I nod my head and we both look to the entrance as both ada and Gandalf, laughing, arrive at the courtyard. An Elf maiden begins to play a flute. I'm guessing Oin did not like the sound of the flute, the next thing I knew he was stuffing a napkin in his hearing trumpet, and looking rather happy that he could no longer hear the music. Maybe these Dwarves were not so bad after all.

* * *

After things had gotten settled and ada had the Dwarves all in one of the halls to eat and drink, I had sought out Millennia's quiet company in the garden where she always was. "Milly! Can I join you?" I asked after I found her. My sister looked up from the book she had in her lap and nodded her head.

"Of course you can! Come! I have lots to tell you!" And so it was, with an eager smile, that I spent the rest of my night laying against my sister as I listened to the story of her adventure from Rivendell to the Shire and back thus far.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Ada : Dad/Daddy

Nana : Mom/Mommy

Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin : Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests


	14. Reading of Runes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Reading of Runes - Millennia's Point of View

I met with Mithrandir and ada, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo in one of the halls. Ada and Mithrandir had summoned us for the reading of the runes on the map. "Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin growled. Still not obviously pleased with our decision.

"It may be of no concern to them, but only here can I read these ruins." I tell him. He only glares at me and I sighed. "You are still angry for learning of my 'heritage' are you not?" Thorin said nothing so I continued. "I am a child of the race of Men, but Rivendell has been home since I was of fourteen years. My home between the Blue Mountains and the Misty Mountains has long since been abandoned and destroyed by an Orc raid." A hand came to rest on my shoulder and I looked up at Mithrandir as ada approached behind him.

"I still do not like this." Thorin said with a glare.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show them the map." Gandalf scolded. I watched Thorin take out the map and I held my hand out for it. Waiting patiently.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of two of the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond and Lady Millennia." I could see Thorin thinking quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. Slowly, he begins to hand the map to me but Balin tries to stop him.

"Thorin, no!" Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands me the map.

"Thank you, Thorin. I will gladly return the map to you soon as I have read the runes for us." I told him as I bowed my head. With the map in my hand, I walked over to ada and looked at it with him.

"Erebor?" He looks at me then looks to Thorin and Balin as I lay the map out flat. "What is your interest in this map?" Thorin is about to speak, but Mithrandir interrupts him.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Ada nodded and then looked at me.

"Of course I do. How else would Millennia know how read to it?" We walk a little bit away. Both of us looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, ada and I realize something. "Cirth Ithil."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." I said with a smile as I looked at Mithrandir.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked as he looked at me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Of course I can!" I said as I walked out into an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds as we walk towards a large crystalline table. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago." I said as I laid the map down on the table.

"It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." Ada said. As we looked up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and the rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map. Reading them carefully, I looked up at ada now and then and receive a nod of encouragement before continuing.

"I got it!" Thorin and Balin look at me with a bit of anticipation. _"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."_ I read carefully.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo questioned curiously as I turned and faced them.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter appear in the sky together." Mithrandir explained.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." I nodded my head at Thorin.

"We still have time."

"Time? For what?" Questioned Bilbo again.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin answered.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Ada says. Having caught our lie.

"What of it?" Thorin glared at ada and I sighed.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Ada said as I rolled up the map and turned to hand it back to Thorin who takes the map back gruffly.

"Who do you mean, ada?"

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth." As ada walks away, Mithrandir is left standing there in deep thought as I take my leave with Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Ada : Dad/Daddy

Cirth Ithil : Moon Runes


	15. Saying Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Saying Goodbye - Millennia's Point of View

I didn't return to the hall where the Dwarves and Bilbo were placed that night. Instead, I went to the housing quarters that I stayed in with naneth and Estel. Of course when I get there, there is still a single candle lit. It meant naneth was still awake and waiting for me. She always did this when she knew I would be returning. Shaking my head, I walk into the sitting room and see naneth sitting there reading by candle light. "Naneth. Go to sleep. This can not be good for you." I said as I walked over to her. Naneth smiled softly at me closed her book as she reached out and took one of my hands in her own.

"Millennia. My dear, sweet girl. You have grown so much. Your adar would be proud of you." She said as she pulled me down to sit before her and I obeyed rather quickly.

"I miss him. Do you think he would be proud of me going on this adventure, nana?" She ran her fingers through my hair and did a turn motion with her finger. Smiling, I turned and allowed her to braid my hair.

"I think he would be very proud of you, my dear. You and your brother were his pride and joy before those horrid creatures took him from us." She said as her fingers moved swiftly in my hair. Untangling and brushing it free of knots before giving me two warrior braids on either side of my head that connected behind my head. The rest of my hair hung freely. "Iire lye lle quta?"

"First light." I said with a frown. I almost did not wish to leave. It was very hard to be without Estel for so long.

"I see. You should go to your brother-"

"But nana he is sleeping. I do not wish to wake him."

"Let me finish, penneth." I silently grumbled at being called her penneth. I was not little anymore. _But to a mother, their child will always be their penneth, I suppose._ I reminded myself a sigh. "You should go to your brother. It is okay to wake him. He will want to be with you before you leave."

"Yes, nana." I said as I smiled and moved into my little brother's room.

Estel was indeed fast asleep but as I saw him, I found that I could not leave him without saying goodbye. Walking silently over to the bed, I sat down beside him and shook his shoulder gently. He stirred awake and turned over to face me. His eyes slowly opening. "Milly?" I nod and he sits up. Nearly fully awake. Laughing softly, I pull him to me and have him rest against me. "You are leaving again aren't you?" I could hear the hurt and sadness in his voice. It made me frown as I nodded my head.

"Yes. I leave at first light, Estel."

"I see…" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Please do not go! I miss you so much! I do not like having you gone!"

"Oh, I know, my sweet. I know….But I can not stay. These Dwarves need my help."

"But you read the runes for them! What more do they need of you!" I could see his eyes glisten slightly with water and I hugged him tighter.

"Mithrandir is expecting me to lead them to the mountain pass safely, as he will not be joining us when we leave. He has shown me a map of our planned course, should anything happen to him. The course will take us through Mirkwood eventually. No one in the company besides Mithrandir and myself speak Sindarin."

"I do not care! Please do not go! Please, Milly!" I feel my heart breaking even more. Closing my eyes tightly as my own eyes begin to water, I keep my tears held back and keep Estel held close to me as I stroked his hair and softly began to sing to him. I knew it would be the only way to calm him and possibly get him to sleep again so I could slip away to cry for as long as I needed to in peace.

_"Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You've come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass"_

Gently, I moved so my back rested against the headboard of the bed and he rested upon my lap. Curled up into my chest. Trying so very hard to cease his tears as he calmed himself to my voice singing to him. "I've missed hearing you sing, Milly…Please do not stop." I laughed softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

_"Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say: "We have come now to the end"_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn _

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass _

_Into the West"_

As sad as the song of the Elves was, it held the hints of a promise that I would come back and that we would be together just as we were now. Estel's tears had reduced to sniffles as he was now once more asleep. I could not bear to parted from him for the rest of that night. I held him to me and silently cried till I had fallen asleep beside him on the bed with him still snuggled close to my chest.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Naneth : Mother

Adar : Father

Nana : Mom/Mommy

Penneth : Little/Young One

Iire lye lle quta : When do you leave

**I do not own the song. Howard Shore owns it and it is sang by Annie Lennox. It is played at the end of Lord of the Rings: Return of the King**


	16. Thunder Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Thunder Battle - Millennia's point of View

The company of Dwarves and the single Hobbit waited for me at the bridge. Thorin didn't exactly look to pleased at how 'late' I had arrived. "I said at first light!" He growled. I only ignored and took one last longing look at my beloved home with Bilbo and walked out ahead of the group. I could hear that Kili had followed me. Fili behind him. Thorin right behind.

"Where were you all night?" Kili whispered to me quietly as he joined my side.

"I was with my mother and little brother. Forgive me. I had missed them greatly and took to spending my time wisely with them." Kili only smiled and shook his head.

"It is understandable. I would be doing the same if I had been in your place." I smiled at him. We hiked along the path away from Rivendell for a long while and I had kept to the front of the group while Fili and Kili had fallen to staying in the middle of the back with Bilbo close behind or beside them. Thorin, however, was intent on keeping his spot directly behind me.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Balin looked a little nervous, but I only smiled and nodded. I know Mithrandir had said **I** had to lead them, but I was not up to arguing with Thorin over something as petty as who led the company.

"Aye…" He said as he came to the front with us. This gave Bilbo and I the chance to give one last fleeting glance to Rivendell with longing before continuing on our journey.

* * *

We were close to crossing the Misty Mountains. I stopped for just a second to look out into the direction of Taurdal with longing before shaking my head and looking forward. The trail from here is narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side and a sheer drop on the other. By now I had rotated to the back of the group with Bilbo. Though luck, it seemed, was not one our side as a fierce storm was in the air, with lightning and rain all around. "Hold on!" Someone yelled loudly over the storm to the company. As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he started falling into the chasm, but Dwalin and I manage to pull him back in time.

"We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin cried. We look up to what he was pointing at and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air. We watch as it hits the mountainside above us. Rocks fall all around us as we press ourselves against the mountain.

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

"A what?!" I follow Balin's gaze and gasp as a stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain and rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true." Dwalin mused.

"Giants! Stone Giants!" I said amazed. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think of how wide Estel's eyes were going to get when I told him of this the next time we were together.

"Take cover or you'll fall!" Came Thorin's voice.

"What's happening?" Asked Kili from behind me. One of the giants throws the boulder far in the air as another stone giant appears from behind us, and it is hit in the head. Everyone is yelling to the other to brace themselves and hold on as the rocks beneath our feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of us splits. Parting the company. One half of the group is on one side, and the other half is on the other side.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili calls as the gap spreads. A rush of whirling emotions rushes through my system. The jumps my heart took when he was near, the way heat rushed to my cheeks at the slightest touch like when we danced at Bilbo's Hobbit hole. Or the way he made me smile just by smiling at me. I could remember the way I felt sad at the prospect of him being turned away at Bilbo's door. I didn't understand everything I felt, but I knew I couldn't loose him. I wanted to be able to see his eyes again. Even if they were filled with anger to the Trolls that held me or with worry for the Wargs that chased us. Without hesitation, I grab Kili to throw him to his brother but he somehow turns the table and throws me across instead. "Ki-Oof!" Fili catches me but is winded in the process. Both of us are stunned and now worried for the darker haired Dwarf.

The two stone giants fight with their fists. We hold on tight as we are flung around like rag dolls. One part of the company manages to jump to a different spot. A third stone giant appears, and it throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two. That one falls over as the first group watches. To my greatest horror, it appears as if the other group of the company has been smashed to bits. "Kili…." I breathed scared and with wide eyes. My heart all but stopping. Had I lost him? Was he…gone? I felt my eyes widen as they watered. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm. "Kili…" I whimpered and took a tentative step forward. "Kili…" I wanted him to answer me. To say something, anything. My breathing quickened and panic surged through me. **"KILI!"** I screamed.

"No! No! Kili!" Came Thorin's voice as we rushed to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed, but to our great relief, they are all alive.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin cries as I ran right to Kili and hugged him tightly. I know I caught him off guard with the hug, but I had been so fearful that I would not see him again. That I would not see him smile or hear his voice. He hugs me back just as tight and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I had lost you." I whispered softly. My voice trembling.

"I thought I was a goner for sure myself…" He admitted. I pulled back just a bit and looked him over for injuries before doing something stunned the entire group. Even myself. I full out kissed him hard on the lips. It was in this moment, when the fear that I had lost someone I cared greatly for, that I had a dawn of realization. I loved him. I loved Kili. With this burning kiss, I poured all my love, my fear, my worry, everything into this kiss, which he eagerly returned as his arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him. Our moment was only pulled to a halt when we heard Bofur's voice.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" My heart raced fearfully again as I looked around for the peaceful and kind Hobbit.

"There!" Ori cried.

"Get him!" We all rushed over to the spot where we find Bilbo hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips.

"Bilbo!" I cried as Ori and I dive onto the ground. We reach and try to grab Bilbo's arms, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. "Bilbo, hold on!" I call to him. A few more unsuccessful attempts at pulling him and I begin to feel rather hopeless in ever getting the Hobbit back to safety. That is until Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the others and I pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling too. "Oh, no, Thorin!" I cried. Luckily, however, Dwalin, with much effort, is able to pull him back up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"I thought so too. But I was more fearful at the thought of having almost lost our King." I said with a smile towards Thorin, who only glared and brushed past me. I sighed. _Great. It's because I kissed Kili isn't it?_ I thought as Kili and Fili squeezed my shoulders.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Dwalin walks up to the front of the group as I shook my head and looked at Bilbo with a frown. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I give it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry. He hates me too."

"I think he hates me more…" He muttered as we followed after Thorin and Dwalin with the rest of the company.

"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Dwalin nodded at Thorin and went towards the back of the caves to explore and assure our safety as the rest of us stayed near the entrance waiting.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked me suddenly. I blinked and turned to face him with a smile.

"Yes. I mean, other than feeling like a drowned rat and really cold, I'm unharmed. What about you? That was a close call…"

"Heh, yeah, it was…" He said, rubbing his neck slightly. "I think that's the first time I have heard any sort of emotion in Uncle's voice since before the start of the journey." He said as I blinked a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that before the start of the journey, even though he was always really bitter towards the Elves, when he came to live with us in the Blue Mountains, he was kinda his normal self. And by normal I mean before Erebor was taken by Smaug."

"So….Thorin knows how to smile and laugh? Really? Huh. I never would have guessed." The boys laughed as I grinned.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin called. Relieved, we all entered the cave and Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said. We all nodded in agreement. Well. Almost all of us.

"No, No fires, not in this place." I looked at Thorin bewildered.

"But, Thorin! We are all soaked to the bone and have no other clothes to change into! We'll catch our death if we don't have a source of warmth to warm us and dry us!" I protested.

"Then you are foolish! The fire would only attract danger!" He growled at me as I glared at him. He turned his back to me and looked at the rest of the company. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us." Balin said as he looked at Thorin a little worried.

"Yeah! That was the plan." I said as I stubbornly folded my arms over my chest.

"Plans change. Bofur! Take the first watch."


	17. A Willing Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

A Willing Heart - Millennia's Point of View

With a sigh, we all found spots in the cave to settle in for the night. Bilbo, Fili, Kili, and myself took places at the back of the cave. For a while, the four of us just simply talked. Then Fili fell asleep on my left and Bilbo, laying above the three of us, fell 'asleep'. Leaving just Kili and I. "Your uncle really does dislike me, doesn't he?"

"I don't think that's true…"

"Then it's because I'm not a Dwarf lady is it?" Kili frowned.

"He will learn to love you before this journey is over. Don't worry, Millennia." I smiled a little. Snuggling into him as I yawned, Kili's arms wrapped around me and held me tight to him. Kissing the top of my head. "Sleep well, Milly."

"Mmrrr…Love you, Kili." I murmured sleepily to him. I think I stunned him again, cause I could feel him stiffen but his arms only wrapped tighter around me as he nuzzled into my hair.

"I love you too, Milly. Get some sleep." With that, Kili and I soon joined the silence of the rest of the company as we fell asleep.

* * *

I do not know how long we had all been sleeping, except for Bofur of course, but one moment I was soundly asleep in Kili's arms, my head against his chest, and the next everyone was startled awake by Thorin's shouting. "Wake up. Wake up!" We only just had enough time to sit up and look around for the imminent danger when the floor of the cave collapses downwards suddenly like a giant trap door. With a scream, all of us are sent down a chute. Sliding through a tunnel and landing in a giant wooden cage. Kili had held onto me the entire time we fell and thus I had landed on a few of the others with Kili and Fili following behind me. Groaning, I shook my head a bit as I got my bearings back and looked around.

"Goblins!" I shouted over all the Dwarves talking and before I knew we were all quickly scrambling to get to our feet and fight. But with the mess that we landed in, it was quiet an impossible task. The Goblins fell down upon us and started to separate us. Kili did his best to hang onto me so we wouldn't be parted.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" He screamed as he struggled against the Goblins that were trying to take away his weapons.

"Get off her!" Shouted Fili. I growled as one of the Goblins deliberately took a crop at my breasts as he 'searched' me for weapons.

**"DONT TOUCH ME!"** I screamed as they begin to drag us all away kicking and screaming like children. The Goblin horde brings us through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other Goblins I have seen, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin. Our weapons are piled together close by to where we have been corralled. Once again Kili's arms found their way around me. Holding me close and slightly behind him to shield me as Fili also stands in front of me with him. The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several Goblins, and approaches us.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence. And one female of the race of Men!" A Goblin squealed with delight. One of the other Goblins came over squealing and grabbing my arms. Dragging me out from behind the brothers with much struggle. It took at least four Goblins to hold back Kili and Fili and at least six to keep me restrained long enough to pull me away and place me before the Great Goblin.

"Dwarves?" He looks over the rest of the company and then looks to me and chuckles loudly. "And one very pretty maiden! Indeed! Aye, she will be of use, boys!" He roared and caused many squeals of delight as he leaned in towards me and lifted my head up by my chin. "I fear that some of us may even break her."

**"DONT YOU TOUCH HER!"** I could hear Kili scream from behind me somewhere amongst the Dwarves. I knew Fili would be holding him back. "We found them on the front porch." The Great Goblin turned his lust filled attention from me and to the Goblin who had just spoken.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every…crevice." He said as he looked at me with sheer delight. My eyes went wide as I struggled against the Goblins who searched me. Their grimy hands touching practically everywhere. Even in places that they shouldn't have.

"**NO!** Let me go! **LET GO!**" I screamed as I struggled.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" None of us speak. I could see Thorin glaring and I could tell that this great ugly monster before was not gonna be happy at not receiving an answer. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with our new toy!"

"What?!" I squeaked as the Goblins squealed and jumped me. Pinning me down and starting to strip my back of my upper clothing. "**NO!** Get off me! **KILI!**"

**"MILLY!"** One of the Goblins then came out with a cowhide whip and slashed it across my back. I screamed in pain and struggled more. **"MILLY! NO!"**

**"LET GO! AAAAAAAH!"** I screamed. My eyes were watering and my whole back stung greatly.

"Wait. Wait!" Things came to a pause then. I was trying my best to not start crying. I would not give these monster that pleasure.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The ugly Goblin gave a mocking bow. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." I lifted my head in surprise along with Thorin.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny Goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.

"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The tiny Goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness as dozens of Goblins come in carrying massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin as I am hoisted to my feet and kept painfully restrained. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." He laughs as I shudder. He would very well torture the others but I feared what would happen with me. The fact I had been called their 'toy' was not at all comforting. From the corner of my eyes I can see one of the Goblins is examining our weapons. It picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist ada had said it was called, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Obviously recognizing the sword, it gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the Goblins. Howls of fear and rage come from the Goblins as they retreat from it. The Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many Goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." As he speaks, the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the Dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.

**"NO!"** I screamed as I struggled to break free of the Goblins who held me in restraints. "Stop it! **NO!**"

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out their knife and prepares to behead Thorin.

"Thorin! **NO!**"

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light. A shockwave rips through the area, flinging Goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines. One moment I am free of my restraints and the next I'm knocked down to the ground with everyone else, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion has passed, most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out. Lifting my head to look up and around to see who had saved us, I could see a tall figure and with a pointed hat walk up to us. I know who it is instantly. _Mithrandir!_ I thought with joy as I saw him holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring, I had heard ada call it. Light slowly returns to the area as we slowly look up. Recovering from the shock. All we could do was stare at Mithrandir. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Not needing to told twice, the Dwarves and I quickly get up, and begin fighting the Goblins. As Goblins run at Mithrandir, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, seeing Mithrandir's sword shrieks and points at it, crying aloud to his Goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" Some of the Dwarves have reached the pile of our weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other and the rest of us who have yet to reach them. We were all thankful to finally have the use of our weapons to defeat the Goblins around us. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although I see it has been quite flattened. Poor Oin. The next time we come to a settlement, I will have to see about getting a new one fashioned for him. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor. The Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

"Nori!" I gasped fearfully. Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. I have never felt so relieved before. The rest of the us and Mithrandir continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" We cut down Goblin after Goblin as we all run along a pathway leading away from the throne room. We run through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of Goblins running after us. "Quickly!"

"Faster!" Kili says shoving some of us forward. Spurring us to run faster as he and Fili kept close behind me as much as possible. That's when Dwalin sees several Goblins running for us.

"Post!" Dwalin and some of the Dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!" They charge at the oncoming Goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside Goblin after Goblin. The rest of the company does the same. Gloin hits one Goblin, who falls and lands on another suspended path, thus breaking the path, and dropping all the Goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the us also fight the Goblins around us with our various weapons and fighting styles. Several Goblins snarl as they swing on ropes towards us.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yells. Some of the Dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place with Thorin's help. I watched as the platform falls outward, entangling the Goblins swinging on the ropes. Looking behind me, I see Kili fighting as several Goblins start shooting arrows at him. For a moment, my heart stops in fear. But Kili being…well, Kili, he deflects some arrows with his sword. Spotting the ladder the same time as him, we grin at each other and run over to it. Grabbing the ladder, it drops on the oncoming Goblins. Kili, Fili, myself, and some of the others run forward. Pushing the ladder and the Goblins it has trapped in front of them. As we approach a missing area of the path, the Goblins fall down into the darkness, but the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for us to cross over to the rest of the path.

As soon as we have crossed it, Dwalin breaks the ladder. Preventing the Goblins chasing us from crossing it. "Quickly!" We continue running through the maze-like paths. We get on a section of the path that is suspended by ropes from above. Slicing some of the ropes, the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!" Several of us manage to jump to the other path, however, before the rest can jump as well, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several Goblins leap on. As the path swings back again, the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well. With all of us accounted for, so far, we cut the ropes. Causing the swinging path and the Goblins on it to fall. Again came more running through the tunnels. Killing all the Goblins in our way. Mithrandir strikes a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of us. Squashing all the Goblins in the way. Soon, we approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As we try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge in front of us. As we come to a stand still, hundreds of Goblins approach us from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin swings his mace twice causing Mithrandir to stumble back and almost fall. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

"How about this?!" I said I took my sword out and leaped forward. Mithrandir strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff making him drop his mace as he clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I step forward and slice the Great Goblin in the belly. He falls to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Mithrandir swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. Unfortunately, his weight causes the bridge to start shaking and suddenly, the section of the bridge on which we are standing on breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way. The Dwarves are clinging on, but all of us, except for Thorin(damn his manly pride) and Mithrandir are screaming in terror. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern. The impact jolts Mithrandir and I forwards as it breaks apart. Burying the Dwarves in the timber and wood. Getting up to my feet from the pile of wreckage with Mithrandir's help, he turns and inspects the rest of the Dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage. "Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said and I had to resist a groan. _Shouldn't have said that…_ I thought as sure enough, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage. Squishing the Dwarves further as they cry out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!"

"Shouldn't have jinxed it Bofur…" As the Dwarves extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili comes over to me and looks me over for any further injuries and upon finding none, kisses me then looks up and sees thousands of Goblins running at us.

"Gandalf!" He cries as he pushes me behind him. Fili coming up behind me.

"There's too many! We can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us…"

"Daylight!" I cried as Mithrandir nods his head.

"Come on! Here, on your feet!"

The Dwarves get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and run away, following Mithrandir out a narrowed entry way. Kili held tight to my hand so as not to loose me again. To my much relief, we were finally out in sunlight. "Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili, Milly…that's thirteen…and Bombur - that makes fourteen." As Mithrandir did his head count as we came running out, Kili and FIli had me sit down on a fallen tree while they and Ori tended to my wounds on my back. I had been listening to the head count. Making sure everyone was here. But he had stopped at fourteen. There were fifteen of us at the start of this journey.

"Where's Bilbo?" I voiced worried, as I realized he was the only not accounted for. "Where is our Hobbit?" Still only silence met me as answer.

"Where is our hobbit?!" Roared Mithrandir.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Mithrandir asked the bickering Dwarves.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

"What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." I couldn't help but glare at Thorin. I couldn't understand what the Hobbit ever did to warrant the Dwarf's hatred.

"No, he isn't." I gasp and turn my head to look at Bilbo with a smile.

"Bilbo!"

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Bilbo strides forward into the group. He pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder but then turns towards Fili, Kili, and myself and his look turns from shock to horror at seeing my back.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" I said with a soft smile as he came over and hugged me softly.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!"

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!"

"How, indeed." There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. In the end, he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home."

"Just like how I think of Rivendell. The peaceful gardens, the library, the waterfall…That's my home. That's where I belong. It's where I have mother and my little brother." Bilbo nods with a small smile.

"And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But Milly and I will help you take it back if we can."

"Exactly" I say as I hug Bilbo again. Glad to see he was safe.


	18. Honor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Honor - Millennia's Point of View

For the moment things were peaceful. Our wounds were tended to and food was in our stomachs. But like all peaceful moments, this one did not last for long. As I laid against Kili with my back against his chest, exhausted from todays events under the mountain with the Goblins, I felt his arms wrap around me gingerly so as not to upset my back. My shirt had long since been changed into a spare from the Dwarves, and the rest of my clothing was mended. Near by our little camp, I could hear Mithrandir and Thorin talking about which way we needed to go from here. We were thrown off our original trail and placed on an even longer route from the sounds of it. But I didn't get to hear anymore of the conversation as a Wolf's howl snapped my eyes open as I sat up. Wincing as I did so. "That isn't an ordinary Wolf howl…" I said as I looked at Kili fearfully.

"Wargs!" We heard Thorin growl as our group scattered to their feet and looked off to the direction where the howl came from. There in the distance, just barely visible, sat a Warg and his ride with another. The Warg rider in front says something in the black language of the Orcs and swings his mace forward. Several Wargs, without riders, leap forward and race down the mountain after us. Howling with what I guessed was their equivalent of excitement.

"Out of the frying pan..." I said fearfully.

"...and into the fire! Run! **RUN!**" Not having to be told twice by Mithrandir, I grabbed Kili's hand and then latched onto one of Fili's hands and ran with him. Bilbo right behind us. We start running down the mountain as fast as they can. The Wargs were following us rapidly. Night had been on the horizon when we heard the howls. Now the light of day was gone and night surrounded us. It was hard to see anything at our fetes in this darkness. Soon the foremost Warg catches up to us and leaps at Bilbo. Seeing this, I gasp and grab Bilbo quickly. We duck behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over our heads. The Warg then lands in front of us. Growling at us, it lunges for us again. Pushing Bilbo behind me, I take my sword and held it front of us. I manage to push the Warg back with much effort, but it just lunges for us again. Tilting my sword just right, the charging Warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls down dead. Bilbo looks on behind me in surprise. A few more Wargs catch up to us, but they are quickly dispatched. The rest of the group reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. We were trapped. There was no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain. "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg that was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. The others begin climbing into the trees as well.

"They're coming!" Thorin yelled as I pulled my sword free of the dead Warg's head. Wiping it clean of blood and sheathing it again, I push Bilbo on towards the others and follow right behind him. Mithrandir climbs to the top of the furthest tree and Dwalin boosts Balin up. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees too.

The main body of Wargs and their riders have approached. Seeing several Wargs charging right for us, I give Bilbo a boost and start to climb myself. "Milly! Take my hand!" Kili shouts. Looking up, I reach for his hand and grab it. Together, he and Fili pull me up onto their branch as dozens of Wargs circle the trees we are perched in. The Wargs cease their growling and turn as a white Warg, with a pale colored rider approaches slowly. My eyes widen as I realize who this rider is. Azog! Fearfully, I look away and look to Thorin. I can see that he has realized who the rider is as well. And that's what worries me.

"Azog?!" The white Warg growls and Azog strokes it. Talking in the black language of the Orcs. None of us seem to know what it is he is saying, but we do understand Thorin's name and the name of his father. I watch Thorin carefully and can see he looks stricken with pain and grief at some sort of realization about his father. "It cannot be." Azog gives the Wargs and their riders a command and at his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and we struggle to hold on. With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several of the other were in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree. Luckily, the Dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tips over. And just like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. Pretty soon, all of us were in the last tree on the very edge of the cliff. Silently, I pray that the tree doesn't fall over. Suddenly, a flaming pinecone blurs past my line of sight. Blinking bewildered, I watch as it hits the Wargs and makes them scamper off with their fur in flames. Looking up to see where it came from, I smile at the cleverness of Mithrandir. He starts to light two more pinecones.

"Fili!" He calls down to us. Fili looks up at his name and catches the pinecone. The rest of us gather pinecones for Mithrandir who sets them on fire. With the flaming pinecones in hand, we begin to throw them down at the Wargs like missiles. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration, but we could only cheer for our moment of reprieve. But our cheering is suddenly cut short and our cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree we are in start to give way. The tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Clinging onto Kili and the tree for dear life, I try not to look down at what would be our immediate death. Looking to some of the other Dwarves to see how they are holding up, I gasp as Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori's leg.

**"ORI!"**

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

"Mister Gandalf!" Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls.

"**NO!** Dori, Ori!" To my great relief, Mithrandir quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on to the end of it.

"Hold on, Ori!"

Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. I watch Thorin as he pulls himself up. His sword drawn. That is what tips me off. Eyes wide, I look between Azog and Thorin. "No….Thorin, no!" He walks down the leaning trunk and all any of us can do is look on. Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Horrified, I watch Azog crouch, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his white Warg wheel around and charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Flinching, we watch as he is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"Nooo!" I hear Balin yell. Closing my eyes for a moment, I look over to Kili and Fili and can see that they each have terrified looks on their faces. They are fearful of loosing their uncle to Azog. I can see it. My heads turns to look at Bilbo who seems just as frightful of the situation. We lock eyes and I give a nod then begin to lift myself up onto the branch as Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo and I manage to stand up on the tree. We lock eyes again and I draw my sword. Bilbo follows my actions.

"Thorin! Nooo!" I hear Dwalin call as I start to run towards Thorin and Azog with Bilbo following. Ignoring the cries of the others to get us to stop. My heart wrenches and breaks at the terrified cries of Kili. As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. He lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand and is almost unconscious. With another command, one of Azog's Warg riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. The Orc places its sword against his neck, raising the sword, preparing to decapitate Thorin. "Bilbo! Stop him!" The Hobbit nods and throws himself at the Orc. Knocking him over. As Azog growls in anger, Thorin goes unconscious. I stand in front of him to protect him as BIlbo manages to stab the Orc he had been fighting then comes to join my side. Our swords in our side. Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the black speech to the Orcs. A couple of Wargs and riders approach Bilbo and I. Snarling and baring their sharp canines at us. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them.

"Stay away from my maiden you ugly beasts!" Snarled Kili. Heat rose to my face and for a moment, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. However I quickly broke my daze and joined in the blood shed. In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg. I felt very proud of the Hobbit. From the corner of my eyes, I can see the White Warg going for Bilbo. Grabbing the Hobbit by the back of his shirt, I pull him out of the way and get hit by the White Warg's head. Sent flying and landing in a daze for a second, I look up and see Azog and his White Warg approach me to kill me no doubt. Fili, Kili, Bilbo,and Dwalin, who have been surrounded by Wargs, fight vigorously to get to me. Fear in each of their eyes. But I am at Azog's mercy. He snarled something in the language of Mordor and raised his weapon above me. My grip on my sword handle tightened and as his weapon lowered, mine rose to block him. Azog wanted me dead. And so my block only did more harm than good. Shoving his weapon away, I rolled onto my feet and slipped into my stance easily. _Feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent, muscles relaxed….your sword is an extension of your arm_. Recalling my father's words were easy enough. The White Warg and his rider lunged for me again. I barely managed to block the Warg from attacking side, but I realized too late, that, that was what Azog wanted. Before I could block his attack and return with another, Azog's mace has smashed into my shoulder and I scream in pain. I'm pretty sure my arm has just been broken or dislocated from the force. There's definitely a wound there, as I can feel the warm blood seeping through my clothes and down my arms. One arm down, I use my other to control my sword.

Angered by the loss of use of my arm, I take my sword and badly injure the shoulder of the White Warg as it launches for me again. It yelps in pain and sends Azog flying off his Warg. Angered, the pale Orc towers over me and makes his way to me. All the while speaking in the black tongue. I was sure he was throwing curses or threats my way. But he never gets to touch me as Eagles sudden swoop down into the fray. Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration. One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him and snatches me up in it's talon. It then throws me, and with a scream and a racing heart, I fall towards the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the Dwarves out of the tree and fly away. The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Most of which I do not see as I fall into darkness from wounds and lack of sleep. I can hear voices calling my name. Pleading for me to open my eyes or say something. But I am so tiered I just can't.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View]**

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. The Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin. "Thorin! Thorin." Thorin is not responding. Bilbo, Kili, and Fili run up to the Eagle carrying Millennia and gently take her down. Bringing her over to Gandalf and Thorin.

"Gandalf!" Kili cried alarmed as he laid his Milly down beside his uncle. He did not know what would happen if neither of them opened their eyes again.

"Will they be alright, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked worriedly. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air.

"The halfling?" He rasped.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

"And the girl?" Silence. Thorin followed Gandalf's gaze to beside him to see the unconscious Human girl laying with blood dripping down her arm from her shoulder and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "What happened?" By now, the other Dwarves have all been landed on the Carrock, and they surround the wounded Thorin and Millennia. Dwalin and Balin help Thorin up.

"She pulled me out of the way and went up against Azog on her own." Bilbo said as Thorin shrugs his help off and approaches Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! She could be dying because of your foolishness! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other Dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles and looks back to Millennia. Doing as he did to Thorin. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back while Gandalf gets Millennia to wake up. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." A cough is suddenly heard and a groan of pain as Millennia opens her eyes and smiles tiredly at the two.

"No, you're not. But you are one of us regardless…" She said weakly. But the company heard her all the same.

"Millennia!" Came the cries of many as they rushed to her side. Gandalf did not allow her to be moved just yet.

"It seems as if you have managed to not only fracture your shoulder, my dear, but you also have a very deep cut."

"'Tis a flesh wound…" She said stubbornly. As everyone chuckles at her ability to still show a sense of humor in such a situation, the Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something. Striding forward, a few others follow his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is? Bilbo asked stunned. Millennia struggles to see what they are all staring at in the distance.

"I wanna see!" She called with a childish pout. Gandalf chuckles and carefully helps her to stand up. Millennia gasps as she sees what they do. There on the horizon the company sees the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth."

"Our home." Thorin says with a bit of awe. Millennia smiles and nods her head.

"You will make a great king Thorin." She said as she leaned against Gandalf. Thorin turned and looked at her in respect as a bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Blinking, the company is stunned as more birdsong is heard.

"That isn't a raven…" She said with awe.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

"For now…" Millennia said as she gently moved from Gandalf to slump down on the group. The company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them.

"We'll stay here for now to recover. We should be safe enough." Said Gandalf as he moved to Millennia's side with Kili. Thorin only nods.

"Rest here and tend to the lady Millennia. We will move on again when our strength has been recovered and our lady is well enough."

This stunned not only Millennia, but both of Thorin's nephews and Bilbo and…well just about the whole company. Not once had Thorin refereed to her as such this entire journey. And now…now he had all but voiced his acceptation of her. The Dwarves cheered and congratulated her. Millennia could only smile as she slip back into darkness for some much needed rest. "Milly…Milly no, open your eyes, stay with me!"

"It is okay, Kili. She is only sleeping. And rest she should. Now hush up and let her be while I tend to her. Millennia is very squirmy when awake and will be easier to heal while she is asleep." Gandalf scolded with a knowing look. Kili could only blush a bit as he nodded and sat down beside Milly. Intent on staying there.


	19. A Chance of Respite

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

A Chance of Respite - Millennia's point of View

When I gained consciousness, I found myself laying comfortably on a bedroll with warm cloak draped over me and blanket folded under my head. My wounds felt less painful and I felt well rested. I was laying near a roaring fire with a few of the others sitting around it eating. None had noticed me awake yet. The closet people to me were Bilbo, Fili, and Kili. My golden trio. From the looks of things, the Eagles had brought us some of their prey, which was nice of them, and the Dwarves looked pleased to finally have some meat to eat. However, my throat felt dry and in a desperate need of water. Shifting my eyes about, I coughed a bit and reached out to poke whatever part of Bilbo I could reach. Which, luckily, happened to be his side, as he had turned at the sound of my cough. "Milly! You're awake!" I smiled and nodded then pointed to his water skin. Quickly understanding, he unties it from his waist and opens it before handing it to me and allowing me to drink from it. When I had taken what I needed to moisten my throat, I looked to the others then back at him.

"Where….are we?" I breathed.

"The Carrock. " I nod a bit and see one of the others follow Bilbo's gaze. A cry of joy is heard as I slowly move to sit up.

"Glad to see you're awake, lassie." I smiled at Balin. Thorin nodded in my direction and I nodded back. He may not have voiced his joy to see me awake, but I knew from the nod he was just as relieved as everyone else.

"You gave us quiet a scare!" Ori said as he came over and hugged me along with Dori and Nori. I laughed and hugged them all back. Fili followed behind them and lastly came Kili.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see your eyes open." He said softly as he sat down beside me and kissed me gently.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to cause worry." He smiled and brushed my hair from my face.

"It's okay. We're just glad that you're awake now."

"Here, Milly. I saved you some food from these greedy hungry Dwarves." Bilbo said as he handed me some food. I laughed and smiled at him as some of the others scowled at being called greedy.

"Thank you Bilbo."

* * *

The next morning I woke to find several of the others and Mithrandir already awake. Kili and Fili were snoring away on either side of me. Giggling, I packed up my stuff and I fastened my cloak around my neck before slinging on my pack and made my way around the fire to Mithrandir. "When are we going to reach a river?" I asked.

"By this afternoon, most likely. Why?" He replied, straightening up and leaning on his staff a bit.

"'Cause this lot needs a bath," I replied with a snigger. Kili and Fili had been nudged awake by Thorin and the others had started protesting. I only laughed harder. I had to speak over all of them to explain my reasoning. "We have just escaped from under a mountain, where we were being held captive, by _Goblins_, and were in a battle against Orcs and Wargs. We also spent half the night _before_ going underground in a mountain cave, before which we were victims of a rainy thunder-battle, before which we were traveling all day. With all of those factors, plus a night out in the open….well, let's be honest here. You lot don't smell too good." They all laughed and soon enough we started off after Gandalf.

Just as the wizard had said, we had reached the river by early afternoon. I called dibs on the river, and they all hurriedly started back up the hill. Well almost all of them. Kili _tried_ to linger behind but a stern talking to had sent him up with the others. Stripping out of my clothes, I took them with me to the water and knelt down by the edge. Washing my clothes and laying them out in the sun before I took a long refreshing bath in the rather cold water. When I was finished, and not wanting to wait around for my clothes to dry, though they were hopefully dried by now, I emerged from the water and wrung the water from hair before I put them on. Finally, I started clambering up the hill. There was a small bank, then the trees immediately began. There was a small path between the trees, and I contemplated my climb. Eventually, though, I had reached a relatively level clearing where the Dwarves had set up camp. All of them were sitting with their backs downhill, talking in very loud voices. Only Mithrandir was the exception. Clearing my throat loudly, I smiled and said brightly, "Hello!" They all jumped and looked behind them. They looked relieved to see me out of the water and they all hurried off downhill – again, Mithrandir was the exception. I settled by the fire and wrung water from hair again before busying myself in the comfortable silence mending my clothes. Our ever faithful wizard sat there enjoying his pipe and was resting his eyes.


	20. Beorn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Beorn - Millennia's Point of View

The very next day, we were on the move again. Mithrandir had told us he was taking us to the home of a great man. "Who is this great man?" I asked him as I walked alongside of him.

"If you must know his name is Beorn! And he is a skin-changer." Mithrandir said.

"What?! A man who calls rabbits conies!? A furrier?!" Bilbo exclaimed in surprise. I turned my head to look at the Hobbit, as did Mithrandir.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, no, no!" said Mithrandir. "Do not be a fool Mr. Baggins if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder do not mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house."

"Nor rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word." I said as I looked forward. I had little knowledge of skin changers, as there were not many books or scrolls in Elrond's library. Mostly because knowledge on such a race was very limited since they did not like to be known to the world.

"He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin. Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard. I cannot tell you much more, though that ought to be enough." I turned my head to look at Mithrandir.

"Some say he is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came. Others say that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or the other dragons came into this part of the world, and before goblins came into the hills out of the North. Is this true, Mithrandir?"

"I cannot say, my dear, though I fancy the last is the true tale. He is not the sort of person to ask questions of." I nod my head a little and looked forward. "At any rate he is under no enchantment but his own. He lives in an oak-wood and has a great wooden house; and as a man he keeps cattle and horses which are nearly as marvelous as himself. They work for him. They talk to wild animals. He keeps hives and hives of great fierce bees, and he lives mostly upon cream and honey. As a bear he ranges far and wide. I once saw him sitting all alone on the top of the Carrock at night watching the moon sinking towards the Misty Mountains, and I heard him growl in the tongue of bears: 'The day will come when they will perish and I shall go back!' That is why I believe he once came from the mountains himself!" I smiled and we pressed on.

Finally we came to a point where Mithrandir stopped. "Right now I shall go first with Master Baggins. He is small and will count for one person. Then wait for my whistle and then two more may come. Wait five minutes and then another two may come."

We nodded and watched as they went off. We waited and waited for Mithrandir's whistle. When it came, Thorin and Balin. Five minutes after, another two went, then another two five minutes after. Before long, I was the last to go, though Kili had been reluctant about it. When I came down, I bowed my head and dipped to a curtsy. "Millennia daughter of Arathorn, at your service."

"I do not need your service, though I suspect you need mine. Now go on telling your story." Mithrandir told him about our travels and struggles. Soon all of us were gathered in Beorn's home. "A fine tale! It may not be true, but a good one all the same! If all beggars could tell such a good one they may find me kinder. Now I believe you deserve a meal for your story!" Finally, for the time being, we were safe. Which meant we had a good chance of restocking our supplies, our rations, and get a good nights rests.


	21. Enchanted Waters and Elven Fires

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Enchanted Waters and Elven Fires - Millennia's Point of View

We stayed two nights at Beorn's home. Restocking our supplies, especially in the healing and sowing department. We now had dried meat, cheese, bread, water in our skin pouches, ect. Beorn promised us the use of his horses and ponies so long as promised to send them back. To which we agreed to do of course. The very next morning, we departed from Beorn's with horses for all of us. We traveled for the better part of the day until mid noon. When we reached the edge of Mirkwood. "This is where I leave you." Mithrandir said. I dismounted with the others and looked at him.

"I do not understand…Is this about what you and Radagast spoke of some days past?" He nodded his head and I swallowed a lump that had built in my throat. I had heard ada in his study when I passed on the way to the bridge the morning we left Imladris. I had not lingered long enough to understand what it was he was speaking of to the White Council that I knew had gathered to meet with Mithrandir, but I had stood there long enough to catch the words Dol Guldur. The most evil place of all. An ancient shadow lingers there. The spirit of a king of old. A Necromancer I had hear this shadow called.

"My business takes me away to the south." I nod my head and start to gather my things when he places a hand on my shoulder. "Keep them on the path, Millennia. Remember this. **DO NOT** stray from the path." I nod my head and look at him seriously.

"Keep on the path and beware of the enchanted waters." Mithrandir patted my head and muttered something about me being a good 'little' student. It was a good thing he had placed distance between us. I had wanted to hit him…and it went against all that I had been raised to respect to hit my elder.

With everyone ready to travel on, and Mithrandir parted from us, my horse and their ponies were released and turned away back to Beorn's home. "We must keep to the path. To stray would be certain death." I said loud enough and came to the front of the group to lead the way. "Stay close. For not all creatures in these woods are friendly." This was the last that was said as we traveled through the forest. Keeping to the path and nothing else. By what I assumed was day three in these woods, we came to the enchanted river. "Search the sides of the shore! Look for a boat to cross with!" I called as I headed down to the right side of the river. Minutes must have passed before I heard Fili call out.

"Here!" We all rushed to his location and sure enough there was a boat waiting for us. But…it was on the other side. Sighing, I clasped Fili's shoulder and looked around for something to use to get the boat.

"We'll use this." I said as I found a rope with a hook on it.

"Give it 'ere lass." Dwalin said. I nodded and gave it to him. His aim proved true as he tossed it across the river and hooked it onto the boat. Pulling it towards us.

"We're going to have go in groups. Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Balin. Dori, Ori, Nori, and Bilbo. Bifur, Bofur, Oin, and Gloin. Dwalin, Bombur, and myself." They all nodded but Kili seemed very against going with his brother and uncle, but I saw a way to keep the heirs of Durin safe. And so long as they were safe, then all would be well. Our first group crossed, followed by the second group, and the third group. It wasn't until I was crossing with Dwalin and Bombur that trouble arose. We were not that far from the shore when unsettled movement had caused Bombur to fall over board.

**"BOMBUR!"** Dwalin cried with some of the others from the shore. Without thinking, I grabbed the rope and hook.

"Dwalin! Be ready to pull Bombur and I to shore." I said before jumping into the water after the Dwarf. I was never more grateful that I knew how to swim. I almost could not beat the current when I reached Bombur, who I struggled with to get to the surface for air. How I managed this is beyond me. He is a very heavy Dwarf, but regardless I broke surface with a gasping cough and threw the hook to the boat. My aim, despite my skills with archery, was horrible. Thankfully Dwalin caught it and got us onto the shore with the boat. Bombur had fallen into a deep sleep and I knew that I would be affected as such very shortly. Fili, Kili, and Bilbo rushed over to me to see if I was okay. "I'm fine…I'm just…suddenly really tiered," i said before I felt my legs give way and I fell into darkness.

* * *

When I came too after some time, only Bilbo was with me. I blinked and looked around best I could while I stayed laying down. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up and looked around fully this time. "Where are we?" I asked, more than a little confused. Bilbo looked at me both surprised yet grateful that I was awake.

"In Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood? But didn't we just arrive at Beorn's?" He blinked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"We were crossing the enchanted waters when Bombur fell in and you went in after him. After that, you both blacked out. You both remember something different. You remember being at Beorn's home and Bombur remembers being at my smial." I nod my head a little.

"How long have I been…asleep?"

"A couple of days. We got turned around a few times without you there to guide us and now….well, we're off the path." I was surprised at this. Why were we off the path?

"Where did they go?" I asked. Voice cracking from lack of water.

"There was a light in the woods that flickered and Thorin declared that there were Elves feasting. They all just left," Bilbo explained. Now it was my turn to stare at him like he had grown a second head.

"They just left?" He nodded as I drank from my water skin. "They strayed off a path towards an Elven Fire?" He nods again and I sighed and shook my head then flinched a bit. Headache. "Come on. We better go after them," I said as I slowly got up to my feet. Not wishing to push myself. As we got closer and closer to the clearing and the Dwarves, it was then the lights of an Elven flashed and darkened. Leaving the area black. A mixture of screams from the Dwarves, Bilbo, and myself sounded around us. "Bilbo where are you?!"

"Lady Millennia, I'm right here! Where are you?!"

"I feel something on my leg! Someone help!" I shrieked. Whatever, or whoever, was touching my leg, it felt horrible! Hairy…Like….like a…I shuddered. I dare not think it!

"Milly, it's Kili! What's touching you?!"

**"SOMEBODY HELP!"**

**"MILLENNIA WHERE ARE YOU?! MILLY, ANSWER ME!"** Kili yelled loud as he could for me.

**"KILI, BILBO - SOMEONE HELP ME!"** Silence. My vision was completely gone.


	22. Spiders and Elves

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Spiders and Elves - Normal Point of View

The first thing to attack Millennia's sense of smell was the smell of must, while the feeling of her legs glued together was the first thing to return to her sense of touch when Millennia had woken up to. She groaned and grumbled a bit. She struggled to get up and was frightened as to where she was. The blackout had made her feel as though she was put under and woke up in a strange place. The walls and floor were solid rock. Like a cave or a tunnel maybe. Millennia looked left to right. Searching desperately for any of the Dwarves or Bilbo. "Hello? Thorin? Kili? Bilbo? Someone?!" She called out anxiously. Her heart pounding in her throat. Her head whipped from left to right again, only this time it was back and fourth in quick motions. Looking own at her feet, she saw a white, lace-like substance from her knees to feet. With the use of her fingers, she felt it and goosebumps rose in her arms. Webs! "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no!" She mumbled in panic. Her eyes searched around when she felt something moving on her body and nearly screamed in terror, when she had seen that it was only a rat. Millennia sighed in relief and shivered before managing to grab her bow and an arrow from her quiver, which she had found laying near her, oddly enough. She looked around when she heard a sing-siong voice not too far off in the distance.

_"Old fat spider spinning in a tree! Old fat spider can't see me!"_ The voice continued on with it's little rhyme. And as creepy as it was, she was very happy to see that the voice revealed itself as Bilbo Baggins. All thought she was very confused and had tilted her head at the behavior of her Hobbit friend. He seemed happy. Mad, but very happy and he had a dagger in hand. When he saw her, he stopped singing and exclaimed," Millennia!"

"Bilbo, would you like to explain- actually you have no choice at the moment. What the hell is going on?!" Millennia questioned in a hiss. Bilbo looked behind him and then leaned closer to Millennia, indicating he was going to give an important but secretive reason.

"We've been captured by spiders. Large, ugly spiders. I am searching for the company, but they're covered in more web. Suffocating most likely! We must find them now!" Bilbo explained.

"How many spiders are there?" She asked, swallowing hard.

"I just stabbed about five and I feel fantastic!" Bilbo cried in a whispered as if he had won a chest of gold in a gamble of some sort. After a pause, Millennia scoffed. And in the time it had taken for the information to sink in and for her to scoff, Bilbo had cut her webbing loose and freed her.

"Congratulations. Let me tell you something Bilbo, no bear or orc scares me as much as spiders do."

"Then perhaps it's time to face fears," Bilbo remarked as he took her hand and led her in the upward direction.

Millennia was close to having a heart attack knowing that huge, nasty spiders would be in her presence. She could feel herself about to vomit just thinking about it. Then again, Kili and her friends were in danger. She had two choices. Face her fear and save them? Or run off and pray that everyone came out alright? _I'm not letting those Dwarves die if it's the last thing I ever do in this place._ She concluded to herself. She and Bilbo looked around the cave when she elbowed the Hobbit at the sight of twelve webbed objects hanging in trees outside the cave. In the webbed objects came muffling voices. Two large spiders circled around them and Millennia's body injected itself with shock. _Get it together woman! Save your man and your friends!_ Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Millennia then grabbed an arrow from the quiver and slid it back with the bow in hand. There were moments of silence as she and Bilbo stared at the arrow that was about to hit one of the spiders. Taking deep breaths, her heart was slowly being soothed. She waited a few more moments, and when she let go it hit one of the spiders. The spider fell down to it's death. The other spider turned and yelled, _**"It's the Hobbit! And it's friend!"** It talks?!_ Bilbo ran with all his might and stabbed and slashed the spider's face to pieces. Millennia, wide-eyed, watched him indulge himself in the stabbing until she called out, "Bilbo, stop!" Bilbo stopped and Millennia ran up and climbed the tree. Taking out the arrow that hit one of the spiders, she used the arrow's tip to start cutting the webs. Dwalin was the first to be uncovered.

"Oh Millennia...thanks lass," he exhaled. Millennia nodded and as they embraced, she told him, "You are welcome. Help uncover the others." Dwalin, Bilbo, and Millennia began to cut the webs and free the Dwarves. The Dwarves thanked Millennia and Bilbo, but Millennia had one more Dwarf to save.

When she cut open the web, there was Kili. Kili looked up and his eyes smiled at the sight of Millennia. "Millennia..." His voice trailed off. Millennia opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it and softly told him with a little smile, "It's good to see you too." She pulled him up, despite almost losing his balance. Millennia caught him and just having his touch on her sent electric shocks throughout her body. There was a silence and Millennia silently begged him to hold her. Kili could hear her silent prayer through the way her shining blue eyes. Still, nothing was said or done. Millennia let go and Kili swallowed hard. There was more important things at the moment. Like looking for the one Dwarf they were missing and finding a way out.

"Where is Thorin?" Millennia asked. The Dwarves shook their heads but Oin the only who spoke up, "No one knows. We hardly remember much from the blackout." Loud, strange noises were coming and up ahead was a small army of spiders. Millennia felt as though she was about to cry, but she had to fight them off. A sudden drive of anger and yearn to kill these creatures took over Millennia's mind and body. _I'm not dying yet!_ The company charged and began attacking the spiders. Millennia shot arrows one by one. Killing any spider that tried to touch her, despite their terrifying eyes and faces. One came up to close and she jumped at the chance to stab it with an arrow directly on the face. Kili looked over to see Millennia fight in rage. He then watched as one spider used it's leg to push her down and he ran to her. He dug a sword into it's curved body. Watching it fall dead, he turned to Millennia.

"You okay?" Kili asked worriedly as he held out his hand and helped Millennia up.

"Yes, i'm fine. Thank you." She smiled at him and went back into the fray of the fight. The Dwarves continued fighting the spiders that came down the tree. More and more were coming. It was getting harder and harder for them to fight since some of them had spider poisoning. Millennia and Bilbo managed to not get poisoned since they were only webbed to their feet. They were the unfinished projects for the spiders.

" Millennia, lead the Dwarves off!" Bilbo instructed her. Millennia kicked off a spider and looked up at Bilbo.

"Are you mad?!" She yelled.

"GO!" Bilbo screamed to the top of his lungs. Millennia gave a nod and yelled to the Dwarves.

"Follow me!" The Dwarves heard her and followed her as she jumped off the trees and made a run for it. Millennia stood by and counted each Dwarf that ran by her. When Kili caught up, he took her hand and exclaimed," Come on Millennia!" Millennia was about to go when a spider, that had followed them, pushed her to the ground with a yelp.

_**"Are you afraid little girl? Look me in my eyes,"**_ It taunted. Millennia kept her eyes shut. One looks in his eyes and she could die. _Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look! Don't look!_

**"GET OFF ME!"** She screamed sharply.

_**"Look me in my eyes. Do I frighten you?"**_ Its leg pressed onto her stomach, as if to stab her. _**"Looks me in my eyes, dear girl. My eyes want to see yours. I want to see your face see it's worst nightmare."**_

"Let me go! Please!"

_**"Don't cry young girl. Just look at me."**_ She opened to see eight eyes staring into her and screamed bloody murder. Suddenly, a loud cry from the spider roared and the pressure on her stomach was released. Millennia panted and began to shake.

"Millennia...Millennia it's ok. Milly open your eyes. He's gone now." _Kili?_ She opened her eyes and there was Kili, Fili, Bofur, and Dwalin. Her usually pale face grew red and her bright blue eyes shined as tears began streaming. She clung onto Kili and bawled on his shirt. Kili embraced her tightly as Fili bent beside her and rubbed her back. Bofur and Dwalin pushed the spider away and looked back at Kili and Fili calming a hysteric Millennia. "Thank you. Thank you for helping to save us," Kili whispered in her ears. Millennia continued weeping and Bofur whispered, "Come on, laddie. Let's get you with the others." He helped her up and held her close to his side. Millennia's crying quieted and she followed Kili. Bofur looked back to Kili and Fili. Fili patted Kili's shoulder as Kili's brown eyes whimpered from watching Millennia cry.

"I don't think I've ever seen her cry," Fili remarked.

* * *

The Dwarves, Millennia, and Bilbo met up in a section of the Mirkwood forest. Once all present, they tried to gather what could have happened to their leader. Thorin was the essential part of the company after all. "We wandered off the path Gandalf told us to go," Bilbo noted. "Perhaps he was right to warn us."

"Wanderin' off a damn path wasn't why Thorin is missin'," Gloin replied tiredly. Millennia sat with her knees to her chin and her eyes blank. She sat there in silence. Kili looked at her with worried. It was like her eyes had lost its life since the encounter. The sound of bushes brushing against one another silenced the group. They looked around as Balin asked, "What's that?"

"What'd ye think it is?" Bofur asked. Millennia stood up and grabbed her and arrow. Ready to attack. At that moment, a group of Elves charged in unexpectedly and held up their bows and arrows to the group of Dwarves.

"Stay right where you are Dwarves!" One Elf demanded. It was a woman's voice and an Elven girl with long, reddish-brown hair and striking features glared at them. Millennia watched as Kili dropped his bow and arrow and gazed in awe at the Elf girl.

"Tauriel…" She said softly as she lowered her bow and arrow. The Elf girl, Tauriel, looked over and nearly stared in disbelief.

"Mellon-nîn! Mae govannen!"

"Mae govannen. Where is Legolas?"

"Lady Millennia. Father said we should be expecting you but I did not expect it to be with all these….Dwarves." The other Dwarves were held captive, so no one was able to escape.

"Plans change…" She said with a shrug. Feeling a little bad that she was the only one who wasn't tied up and being treated differently from the Dwarves. But it would have to do. Legolas nodded his head.

"You are all to follow us back to the Mirkwood kingdom. It is there you will be jailed with your leader, Thorin, and my father, Thranduil, will speak with all of you," Legolas informed. Millennia remembered Thranduil's presence. He was a very intimidating Elf who would not be easy to argue with for the Dwarves freedom. The Dwarves, now with their hands tied behind their backs, glared and began walking in silence. Millennia watched Tauriel hold Kili hostage. Kili was the only Dwarf smiling. Legolas stepped in front of Millennia's view and his face looked softer than before. "Are you well, mellon-nîn?" He asked, worried.

"I think Kili has become smitten with Tauriel…" She grumbled with a slight glare. Legolas could see the jealousy in Millennia's eyes at the very mention of Tauriel. He had seen the one Dwarf, whom he now presumed to be this Kili fellow, gazing admiringly at Tauriel and realized that maybe that Dwarf and Millennia had some sort of fancy of each other.

"We should go now," he spoke up softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and nodded her head as she followed him back to the Elven kingdom of Mirkwood. Millennia kept quiet the entire time. Her mind was fixated on Kili's reactions to Tauriel. While she was in deep thought, she had forgotten to note that Bilbo Baggins had run off the moment the Elves came. _Wherever he is…he better be safe._

* * *

**Elvish:**

Mae Govannen : Well Met

Mellon-nîn : My friend


	23. Diplomatic Barrel

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the plot line of the Hobbit or any of its canon characters. I only lay claim to my own character.**

* * *

Diplomatic Barrel - Millennia's Point of View

The next morning, I awoke and put on my ranger clothes again. I was to meet with Thranduil today. I had so many questions to ask, but I knew that I had to stay calm, as I was not very fond of Thranduil's actions against the Dwarves. Two guards lead me to the throne room where i expected to see Thranduil, but instead I saw a familiar blonde elf, not sitting on the throne, but standing by it. "Legolas."

"Greetings, Lady Millennia," Legolas said with a small bow. I rolled my eyes at him and wondered how many times I'd have to ask him to not be so formal with me. "I'm glad to see that you are awake and well."

"The Dwarves I was traveling with, do you know what happened to them?" I asked. Legolas and I had lingered to far behind them the previous day for me to learn of their fate.

"How strange is it to find a noble lady traveling with a company of 13 Dwarves?" I chuckled, but realized quickly that he was trying to stray off topic.

"Mellon-nîn, where is the company?" I asked again as Legolas gave me a blank stare.

"They are in the dungeons. Come this way, I will take you to them." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Hannon lle."

* * *

A door opened leading me into the dungeon. There, I saw all of the Dwarves behind bars. They quickly realized it was me and began to reach out to me through the bars. I knelt down and shook or held their hands. They were all very excited to see me. "We're so glad that you're alright," said Kili. I smiled at Kili but said nothing. I hadn't forgotten the look on his face when he saw Tauriel.

"Yes we were afraid you were going to die," said Fili. That's when I noticed something. Thorin wasn't amongst them.

"Well, I sure am happy to see you all, well obviously not behind bars, but to see you all alive, but I don't see Thorin." The Dwarves shifted to point me to the last dungeon cell. I carried my torch as I cautiously walked to the last cell. The cell was very far away from where all the other Dwarves were. There I saw Thorin and I quickly knelt down. Thorin crawled over to me and kneeled to see me.

"You're alive!" He said with his eyes widening a bit.

"It's not that easy to get rid of me Thorin Oakenshield and it should be me who is happy to see you alive."

"Millennia, the Elves know about our quest. I told them that you were just our guide and that you knew nothing of Erebor, what will happen to you?"

"I don't know. Thranduil will probably allow me to stay as a guest in his halls, allow me food and provisions, give me a horse, and send me on my way back to Rivendell, but I'm not leaving this place until you all are released."

"No Millennia!" He said angrily. "I made sure that they wouldn't have anything against you to give you a safe passage to Rivendell."

"Don't worry, I have influence with Thranduil. I might be able to convince him to let you all go, then I will come back and release you." I rose to my feet and walked away from him. Stopping once more at the other Dwarves to look at Kili. 'i'm going to try and get you out of here. Just be patient."

"Good luck lass," said Balin. I nodded and walked back up the stairs. Leaving the company in the prison and Kili to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

That evening, I was to dine with Thranduil and Legolas. So to play the part of the noble lady I was, I dressed in the silken purple gown that had been left in my chambers for me. I washed up and brushed out my hair before braiding it in the Elven fashion. With my dressing gown on under the purple gown, I placed on the matchings flats and a silver Elven circlet to represent my status as a noble. So with my head held high, I was escorted to the dining hall where Thranduil and Legolas rose from their seats to greet me. "Lady Millennia." Thranduil's voice sounded.

"Lord Thranduil," I gave a small curtsy then looked to Legolas and smiled. "Prince Legolas."

"Lady Millennia. You look lovely this evening." I smiled at my friends polite words and even felt myself blush at the comment. But I couldn't forget the purpose of me agreeing to dine with the royal family this evening.

"Your majesty, I ask that you release the thirteen Dwarves that are currently being held captive in your dungeons," I demanded in a very royal manner.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you milady," Thranduil began, "but their journey to Erebor is threatening to our safety, and also, the journey itself is very risky. You can say I am protecting their lives in a sort of way." I stepped forward a little bit with a little smirk on my face. Fine. Two could play his way.

"I do not believe that you hold them here to protect your safety, but your pride," Thranduil picked up his goblet of wine, Dorwinion no doubt, as I continued. "You believe that there is a chance they will succeed, and when they do, you will have no chance of getting the treasure." I paused to watch the look that flashed across his face. I had him right where I wanted him. "Do not play me for a fool King Thranduil." I paced slowly. "I am on good terms with the Dwarves, and if you release them now and aid them, they will surely pay you back, and if they don't I can persuade them to. You must meet me halfway Thranduil. Your pride and grudges will not get you the treasure."

"I am sorry milady, but I cannot provide to you what you request," Said an annoyed Thranduil. "My guards will escort you to your room, and tomorrow we will provide you a safe passage to Rivendell. Goodnight, milady." I huffed as two guards escorted me back to my room. I glanced back a little, piercing my angry glare into Thranduil's soul.

I laid sleepless in my chambers, that night. While I was technically a guest, I felt no more than a prisoner like the Dwarves. I thought about if I would ever see Kili again, or any of them for that matter. "Lady Millennia." All of a sudden, Bilbo popped up from the bed. I jumped, startled, and put my hand on my chest as I breathed heavily.

"My goodness Bilbo!" I exclaimed. "You certainly are burglar material. Did the Elves not capture you with the Dwarves?" I already knew the answer but still.

"Yes, milady," He said. "I guess I was too small for them to see, and I guess I was too much of a coward to save the Dwarves." Bilbo looked down when he said this. Seemingly ashamed of his lack of courage. I cupped Bilbo's face with my hand. My big blue eyes looking into Bilbo's with sympathy.

"Don't ever say that Bilbo, you are worth more than you know. I never doubted you," I said to him. "Besides, I know how it feels to be the odd one out. For Durin's sake I'm the only female on this journey." Bilbo smiled, and then chuckled under his breath.

"Lady Millennia, I may have found a way out of this place. It will require you to sneak into one of the trading barrels," He said.

"And what of the Dwarves?" I said with concern.

"Don't worry I will use my stealth to take the key and free them, they too will escape."

"I hope this works Bilbo."

"Just sneak into one of the barrels at noonish." Before Bilbo was about to leave, I grabbed Bilbo and hugged him tightly. The poor little hobbit was surprised and good barely breath.

"Be careful Bilbo," I said with encouragement. He nodded and silently slipped out of the room. No sooner had he left, did I change from my sleeping gown and into the clothing I had started with on this journey. There was a travel cloak set out in my chambers for me that I eagerly grabbed and slipped on. So under the cover of darkness, I too left my sleeping chambers and quickly made my way to where Bilbo said I needed to be. Part of me wanted to go check the dungeons to make sure that Kili and the company got out already, but I knew it was too risky and kept moving on. Suddenly, I heard some yelling and some of the guards running about. i knew that the Dwarves must have already escaped, and that Thranduil was looking for me. I ran as fast as I could to the barrel room. I had hoped to avoid violence with anyone, so when I got to the barrels, I knocked out the Elven guard protecting the barrels, and jumped into one of them as fast as I could, and began to float away to the only place this river could bring us to. Lake Town.


End file.
